In the making
by feel-likeflying
Summary: 'A face in the crowd, that was all she was, but holy - she was breathtaking.' AU. High school setting. Castle/Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

**In the making**

Alright, listen up guys. I wrote this story back in 2012 and it was still kind of sitting here on my old laptop. As I'm a sucker for AU/younger Castle & Beckett I wanted to share this with you even though it might not be _that_ good. I'll upload the first four chapters today. Up until now there are fifteen chapters written and ready to go - but I might add some more if there's an interest in the story. Let me know if you want to read the rest of it. I hope you'll enjoy it.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own these characters.

* * *

People change over time. I guess that we all know that. That cheerleader you used to know from kindergarten started dating another guy on the football team and that nerd from your science class finally found the comic book he had been looking for years. That girl you were once friends with is now pregnant with her first child. Your best friend suddenly wants to be more than just friends. Shit happens. Yet, there is always a chain of events that solves the mystery of life and explains why something happened in the first place.

Another day at a new school.

_Mother really has to stop moving us around for acting-jobs. _

He walked down the hallway, trying to ignore the eyes that were glued to him. People are watching him, of course they are, he is the new guy this year. He was actually hoping that they would just leave him alone. He knew that this wasn't going to happen since he is a social guy and, well… _ruggedly_ handsome as he'd liked to call it. He walked past a group of gossiping girls, most of them still in their cheerleading uniforms. He heard giggles as he passed them and showed them his signature smile. It was a fake one nonetheless, but it was probably for the best if he kept up this act that felt all too comfortable to him.

He continued walking and found some of his friends throwing a football in the hallway. He wasn't sure if he could call these people his friends though. He was never sure if they were after him because they knew he had money or just because they really liked him. It was his mother's money but still. He wasn't planning on living of her money for long. The last few months he had started working on a novel that might even make him some money someday. _One can always hope_. Yet there was another thing that he probably shouldn't tell people: he was quite a sensitive guy and he loved to write. He'd always had trouble being himself in social situations, so he took on a persona that was easily likeable. Just to make his life a little easier. _At least, that's what I keep telling myself._

He walked up to his friends and found Alex there. Alex was probably the most reasonable one of the guys. Alex was a freakishly tall guy, even next to himself and had his short brown hair styled with too much gel. He saw Tony trying to tackle Miles a little further down the hall. Tony was a nice guy, he was a lot smaller than Alex, but he was also faster. That is probably what made him such a great football player. With his big brown eyes and his curly hair, he was a guy that made girls' hearts melt. And yet Tony was nothing compared to Alex, who seemed to be dating his third girl this week. Steve, Logan and Chris joined the conversation. They said something about having pizza after school in a restaurant down the street. He said he'd be there and left the group.

He made his way over to the vending machines when someone suddenly caught his eye. There she was sitting at one of the tables in the back of the cafeteria. A face in the crowd, that was all she was, but holy shit she was breathtaking. The guy behind him gave a little shove to make him go forward. Instead he just stepped out of line to get a better sight of her.

Her long brown hair, casually falling over her shoulder as if she wasn't really trying. Still looked gorgeous. She didn't look like the typical girl he would usually date and she… she even looked out of reach for him.

Girls were never out of reach. _Ever_. He immediately made himself a promise, he was going to befriend her no matter what.

Eye contact.

That was the first thing that came to her mind. She looked up from her lunch, where she saw a guy staring at her from across the room. Creepy. She had never seen him before, but he was definitely good looking with his styled short hair and his adorable boyish look. It was only when her friend Lanie nudged her softly in the ribs before she looked back at her friends, who were patiently waiting for her to answer a question that she couldn't remember.

''Girl, did you just space out on us?'' Lanie looked at Kate with concern. ''Hello? Earth to Kate please.''

''Yes, I'm fine. It's just…'' Kate once again made eye contact with the guy standing on the other side of the cafeteria and quickly looked away. He hadn't even moved. She dared to watch one more time, giving him a small smile, hoping that it would make him look away. Instead, he sent a smug smile back.

''Just _what_?'' Kate motioned to where the guy stood and Lanie's eyes followed the movement. ''Oh, that! That's Rick Castle. He recently moved here, and he is fairly new to this school. All the girls seem to be falling at his feet already.'' Kate huffed. _Of course he was one of those guys_. ''I'm pretty sure Meredith already made a move.'' She shuddered at the sound of Meredith's name.

''Okay. So now I know who he is, but why is staring at me?'' Kate questioned.

''Do we need to take him down Kate?'' A hispanic guy chipped in. He sat across from Kate, next to a white, half-Irish guy. Javier Esposito was not someone you would want to get into a fight with, especially with his best friend next to him named Kevin Ryan.

''Yeah, you know we would do that for you Kate. Just give the word and we are off.'' Kevin said giving Kate a serious look. She had known the boys for a little over a year now, but they were the like very close brothers to her.

''That's sweet guys, but I think I can handle it myself.'' The group laughed at her statement and they fell into an easy conversation.

''So, I was thinking…'' Kevin said as he tried to swallow his barely chewed sandwich. ''We should totally go see The Avengers next week. I mean, this movie got so many good reviews… I just need to see it for myself.''

''And let's not forget that Joss Whedon is in fact a genius.'' Javier said and fist bumped Kevin. Kate rolled her eyes at them and laughed.

Kate looked at the place where Rick had stood earlier. He was gone.

Of course he was, did she expect him to stand there forever? She quickly scanned the room and saw him nowhere near. A little disappointed she mixed herself once again in the conversation Javier, Lanie and Kevin had started.

''Okay. So Friday evening? Does that work for you, Kate?''

''Yes, Friday evening sounds perfect. What time does the movie start?'' She said, taking another bite from her sandwich.

''I'm pretty sure it was six thirty.'' Javier noted.

She chuckled. ''Pretty sure isn't going to get me there in time Javi.''

''Funny Kate. Now, I'll text you the correct time once I get home, alright?''

''Sounds like a plan! Could you pick me up?''

''Yeah, that would be the plan. I'll pick you guys up at seven. We want to have good seats… '' He gave a nod towards Kevin. ''…and we want to have popcorn before it gets too busy.'' Lanie and Kate laughed at their friends and shook their heads.

XXX

After the somewhat awkward eye contact he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alex was standing next to him asking if he was alright. He looked over to where Rick had seemed to space out over and saw the brunette. Telling him about how he could probably get a better looking girl or at least one who was already at his feet. He pulled Rick along to a table on the other side of the cafeteria. All while talking about his upcoming football match. Rick couldn't even see her from this point of view and that made him a little sad much to his own annoyance. Before he knew it, the bell rang and everyone left the table to go their own separate way.

It still took him a huge amount of time to find the right classroom, which resulted in him being late for his first class of Creative writing. Although school had already started two weeks ago, he was still getting used to this new environment. And yes, that meant getting lost in the hallways. Finally seeing the right classroom down the hall he took a sprint before the teacher closed the door behind him.

''Ah, you must be Rick Castle?'' The older man said. ''I got a note saying that you might drop by, since this class wasn't on your schedule before.''

''Yes, sir. That would be me.'' He gave the teacher a polite smile and then quickly scanned the room. At least some of the faces were familiar.

''Do you want to introduce yourself? There might be some people in here that you haven't seen yet.''

''No sir, I'm fine.'' Attention was the last thing he wanted right now.

''Okay. Well, go ahead take a place. There should be some spots left in the front.'' He pointed at the rows and dismissed Rick. ''Oh and I'm Simmons by the way''. Rick nodded in appreciation and continued walking.

Looking for a seat, he found something way better.

Her.

And there was a place free right next to her. _Yes!_

Quickly making his way across the room, he dropped his backpack and sat down next to her. And that happened to be next to a window. _Score_. She was unaware of his arrival and was still talking to her friend. That was until her friend stopped speaking all of the sudden. The brunette wondered why her friend stopped talking and turned around to find Rick Castle staring at her once again that day.

''Hey.'' He said, reaching out his hand for her to shake. She accepted. ''I'm Richard Castle, but everyone just calls me Rick.''

''Hi. I'm Kate. Kate Beckett.'' She was still holding his hand. Why was she still holding his hand again? Shocked by her own recognition she dropped his hand. He was grinning. _Oh great_, he's also cocky.

She heard wolf whistles coming from the back rows.

Really? He was friends with the '_popular'_ guys? This could not get any better.

He turned around and gave his friends a stern look. At this point he would be willing to beg if they'd just shut up. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that would like much attention. A more private person to be exact. And man, what he wouldn't do to find out every little detail about her. She blushed when she saw that he was still looking at her as if she was the only person in the room.

The teacher cleared his throat and the class slowly became silent. Both Rick and Kate suddenly turned back to listen to Simmons. He was an average looking guy with glasses and his hair was slightly turning gray in some places. He was nice and reasonable, but only when you treated him the same way.

''Now that I finally have your attention. Good afternoon everyone, today we'll start with the basics of creative writing. Firstly, let me show you what we are going to do for the next semester.'' He put a document at the beamer and suddenly caught everyone's attention. ''Alright, now some of you might be here because it's an _easy_ course or simply because you have _forgotten_ to sign up for another course.'' Someone tried to suppress their laugher, but failed miserably. '' Let me tell you. If you don't want to be here… this is not going to be fun.'' He said dramatically, looking at the back rows in particular. '' If you do however… then this course is probably perfect for you.''

Simmons continued his speech and Rick started to get a little bit distracted. A little – well more like a lot. There was just something about having Kate here right next to him that gave him the attention of a cocker spaniel. He couldn't focus on anything but her.

''Rick.'' Her voice stern.

''Yes?'' He said hoping that it came out more than a whisper.

''Stop doing that.''

''Stop doing _what_ exactly?''

''That. That thing that you are doing.'' She pointed between them. ''You are staring at me. And this is the third time I've seen you doing it _today_.''

''Sorry.'' He said shrugging. ''It's kind of hard not to.'' Smug smile on his face.

''Really? Now why's that?''

He leaned a little closer to Kate, invading her personal space. ''You're joking, right?''

'''Does it look like I'm joking?'' She said with a blank look on her face.

''Okay. You're not.'' He cleared his throat and leaned over a little further towards Kate just stopping with his mouth next to her ear, his breath hot on her cheek. ''It's because you are really pretty.''

Heavily blushing, Kate looked away, finding Lanie grinning like a mad man next to her. Rick sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile on his face. They once again actually paid attention to Simmons, who had put up another document on the beamer. Time went faster than ever and both kept sneaking glances at each other.

At some point, Kate could feel that Rick wasn't paying attention anymore. Instead, she found him writing in what looked like a journal. Trying to sneak a glance at what he was writing, she saw that he covered up his writing with his other hand. Being the curious person that she was, she just couldn't leave it alone.

''What are you writing?''

''Huh?'' He said looking confused.

''In your journal, what are you writing?''

''Oh.'' Rick, who now had a red color creeping over his face, quickly put the journal away. ''It's nothing.''

''You call _that_ nothing? If it's nothing… then why are you hiding it?'' She said, raising an eyebrow.

''Okay. Listen. I like to write. Please don't make a big deal out of it.'' He was almost whispering.

''Really? Wow.'' Actually surprised at that statement she continued ''And here I thought that you picked this class because you _forgot_ to sign up for another course.''

''Very funny _Katherine_. Now, let me explain to you…'' He said, carefully picking his words after he'd just used her full name. ''I picked this course willingly, simply because I love to write. Those guys in the back row, on the other hand, don't. They simply sit there hoping that they will get a good grade by doing nothing. The only reason why they are sitting here is because they can get a good look at the girls from there.'' He stopped for a moment. ''What you just saw, was in fact my journal. I always have it with me in case inspiration strikes me. Which is mostly at the weirdest moments of the day and when that happens… I happen to be prepared. And for your information, one day I'm going to be a best-selling author.'' Kate rolled her eyes at the last statement.

''Well, Ricky'' she said, drawing out his name ''When you do that, I'll buy your book.'' Oh, if only she knew the effect she had on him.

The problem was that she probably knew damn well what kind of effect she had on him.

''You would do that?'' He asked her, surprise written all over his face.

She shrugged. ''Yes, sure, why not.''

''That's nice of you Kate.'' He said with a genuine smile. ''Especially since you don't know me.''

''Oh, trust me. I know your kind.''

''Kind?!'' He said in faked disbelief. ''There is a whole 'kind' of me?''

''Come on. You are popular, sociable, handso-'' Realizing what she had almost said made her shut up. ''You are one of those popular guys every school has...'' Just saying that even made her regret her words. She _knew_ he was different.

''I believe the words 'ruggedly handsome' have been used before.'' Once again putting a smug smile on his face.

''By who?''

''Myself.''

''Right, of course, how come that doesn't surprise me.'' She said, laughing at him. ''You are really full of yourself, aren't you?'' Just hearing her laughing made his heart melt.

And he was the one that had made her laugh.

Before he could find a clever response to her remark, the bell rang that signaled the students to pack their things and continue their schedule. Rick quickly grabbed his backpack and turned around to find that Kate was already gone. He was just able to see her slipping through the crowd with Lanie pulling on her arm. They both left the classroom with a smile on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

After another hour of English literature, he finally had a free period to catch up on some homework. He knew that he should probably finish it before he had to do it at home, otherwise it would never get done. Luckily, it wasn't that much. He walked to his locker and grabbed a couple of extra books for the next day. That way he wouldn't have to drop by his locker before going home again.

He walked down the extremely silent hallway, since most people actually had class, and made his way to the cafeteria, which he happened to find close to empty as well. Perfect. He picked up a black coffee at the checkout and sat down at a table near a window. Rick realized within a minute that it was way too hot to stay inside. Sighing, he grabbed his things and decided to take things outside.

It took a little while for him to find a nice spot and just as he was about to sit down, he saw Kate sitting with her friend Lanie and two other guys he hadn't seen before. He walked over to them and saw Lanie giving Kate a push to look around and find Rick standing behind her looking sheepishly.

''Hey guys. Mind if I sit with you?'' Everyone looked up and gave each other a quick look.

''No problem bro, I'm Javier'' Rick walked over to him and they fist bumped.

''And I'm Kevin.'' Rick repeated the movement and sat down on the grass, next to Kevin and Kate. They were all lounging on the grass. It was a nice day to be outside for that matter.

''I'm Lanie, but we've already met.'' Giving him a polite smile.

''What's with you trying to sit with us? Did you friends give up on you already?'' Kate said with an evil smile.

''Very funny Beckett'' he said, pretending to be hurt by putting his hand on his heart. ''No, honestly, I just wasn't feeling like sitting with them. I can't hear any more of them talking about the next football session.''

''Ah, you've made it to the team? Nice man!'' Kevin observed.

''Thanks! Yeah, I figured it would be nice if I could join some sports. Just to keep me in shape though. That way I can eat more pizza.'' Javi and Kevin nodded at him in agreement. Kate rolled her eyes at him and Lanie shook her head. Boys.

''You should join the baseball team. We're both on it. That is... '' Javier and Kevin looked at each other before turning back to Rick with a serious look on their face. ''… if you can hit a ball.''

''I'm shocked to think that you guys think that I can't play ball!'' The look on Rick's face was hilarious and Lanie and Kate were gasping for air. Rick, once again was proud that he could make her smile, put on a puppy face to make it all even more hilarious. ''Okay. Fine. I'm not the best player, but I can hit a ball.''

''Nice, we'll ask the coach if you could hit a ball with us next week or something?'' Kevin tried.

''That would be great! Thanks guys.'' Rick said with enthusiasm.

The girls were whispering to each other as the guys continued talking. Kate moved a little bit closer to Lanie, just in case that Rick was listening in on their conversation, which wouldn't surprise her at all.

''Girl, you've got to admit it. He's trying really hard to befriend you.'' Lanie said, giving her friend an 'if you know what I mean'-look.

''_Lanie_!'' She semi-whispered, which caught the attention of the guys sitting across them. They let it slide and continued their conversation. ''Listen to me. It's nothing like that.''

''Oh please.'' Her eyebrows rose. ''Then what was that with the eye-sex thing during creative writing, huh?'' Kate heavily blushed. Damn. She had forgotten that her best friend was only two feet away at the time.

''Now, what do I have to do to make Kate blush like that?'' Rick said with a smirk on his face. Kevin and Javier both looked up to see Kate putting her hands in front of her face.

''_Lanie, I swear if..._'' Kate muttered under her breath and Lanie immediately shut her mouth.

''Nothing. Not much. Not telling you.'' Lanie answered quickly.

''Anyway-'' Rick turned back to the guys. ''-how about a Halo-party some time? As you guys seem to be into video games as much as I am. I'm alone at home most of the time. So we have the whole apartment to ourselves, but you do have to bring your own controllers though, I only have two.'' He thought about it for a moment and then said ''Never mind, I'll buy 2 more on the way home. They have a new special edition that I've been dying to get.'' The guys laughed and agreed that they would keep a Halo-party someday.

''And where would your dad be?'' Kate said, curiosity once again getting the best of her.

''Don't have one.'' Kate visibly stiffened and felt ashamed of herself. Why did she have to bring that up!

''Oh god, he didn't die, right?''

Rick laughed. ''No, he didn't die as far as I know. I've just never met him. He left my mom before I was born so… yeah. My mom's not even sure who my dad is. And I have no interest in meeting him.''

''Sorry Rick.'' She said, tilting her head and giving him a genuine smile.

''It's okay, really. It doesn't bother me anymore at all. He can be whoever I want him to be, that's the best part of it… My imagination usually runs away with the ideas.'' Kate chuckled.

He checked his cell phone and saw that he only had a couple of minutes before his next class started. ''Oh shit! I still have to go to administration and class is starting in a couple of minutes. I'll see you later guys!'' He jumped up, meanwhile grabbing his backpack and ran into the school, almost running into the teacher that walked out of the school.

The group was crying with laughter as they saw Rick running to get to his class in time. No one even bothered to quickly get to their class in time, but seeing Rick running and almost crashing into miss Miller on the way was just hilarious. They heard him apologizing and then saw him continuing his way into the school, this time without any walking into people.

''He's a nice guy'' Kevin said. ''I like him.''

''Looks like Kev here has a little man-crush'' Kate said mockingly.

''I do not!'' He stated, convincing no one. They all laughed. The bell rang and they grabbed their belongings. Only two more hours and they would be going home again, now only if time would go a little faster.

* * *

''So what's with you and that chick from creative writing or the staring at her in the cafeteria for that matter?'' Alex asked curiously, as he took another bite from his pizza. Rick had almost forgotten that he had promised to go for pizza with the guys in the afternoon, but figured that it was best if he didn't tell them that.

''What chick? I don't know what or who you are talking about.'' He said denying the question with his poker face on.

Maybe if they hadn't seen him drool all over Kate during creative writing… they might have actually believed him.

''Come on, just tell us. It's not like we are going to scream it through the hallway or try and date her before you get the chance'' Rick gave him a 'are you kidding me'-look and continued eating his pizza.

''Okay, we probably would and most likely make a challenge out of it.'' Logan admitted. He put up his hand and received high fives from the rest of the group. Miles was still staring at his pizza slice and Tony gave him a nudge to get his attention.

''Dude, if you are not going to eat that, it's going to get cold.'' Tony said trying to get through to Miles.

''Right…'' Miles said, still looking at the pizza as if it was a treasure.

''What's with him?'' Steve said.

''Doesn't matter'' Alex said quickly. ''I was asking you something Rick. Answer.'' He said it playfully, but Rick could hear the threat behind it. And he didn't like it.

''You know what, I'm not feeling so good. Must be the pizza. I'm going home guys, promised my mom I'd be home early.'' He walked to the counter and got a box for his left over pizza.

''Dude… if it's the pizza, then why are you taking it with you?'' Chris chipped in.

''Well, I'm not just going to throw it away! That would just be a shame. So, I might as well eat it all at home, just to be sure it really was the pizza. If it wasn't the pizza… well I'll never know if it really was the pizza, better eat it anyway.'' Rick gave them all fist bumps and left the restaurant.

''Seriously. What's wrong with him?'' Alex said, when looking at Miles, who now had more pizza on his face than in his mouth.

* * *

Rick unlocked the door and shut it behind him. As he made his way through the living room, he found that his mom was nowhere to be seen. Typical. He made his way through the study into his bedroom, where he dropped his backpack on a chair. He walked into the kitchen and got a coke from the refrigerator. Once he got his drink, he slowly walked back to his study where he sat on the chair and turned on the power from his laptop. Waiting for it to start up , Rick took a sip from his drink. He checked his phone to see that his mom had texted him that she wouldn't make it home tonight.

He opened the internet and logged into Facebook. It was a stupid website in its whole, but sometimes it could come in very handy. He typed Kate Beckett in the search bar and found her profile within seconds. He quickly clicked the 'add friend'-button. He then opened his mail, just checking to see if there was anything there. He went back to Facebook to check on his friend requests. _Damn. Some girls are just desperate._ he thought as he added them anyway.

* * *

Kate just entered the house when her cell phone rang.

''Hello!'' A cheery Kate said.

''Hey Kate! Uh... We were just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight… you know, since we're bored.''

''Who is _we_ Lanie?'' She heard a whispering voice coming from somewhere near Lanie. ''You are with Javier, aren't you?''

''I'm not. _Javi stop doing that!_'' Lanie said, not covering the phone enough so that she could still hear it. Kate chuckled and had proven that she was right. ''Okay. I am. So?''

''I'm sorry Lanie, I can't. I have a date tonight''

''A date?!'' Lanie yelled through the phone, making Kate move away the phone from her ear. ''With who? Is it Rick?''

''No Lanie, with a book. In the sun with a cold drink.'' Satisfied that she could get Lanie all frustrated because she might have something to hide, she continued. ''You guys have fun! I actually have some ideas for activities that you two could do. Oh gosh do you hear that? My date is calling me. Bye!''

''You little…'' Kate disconnected the call with a smug smile and walked to the stairs where she dumped her bag. She then continued to walk onto the veranda where her parents were sitting on a love seat.

''Hi dad'' leaning over to give her dad a hug and a kiss on his cheek. ''Hey mom.'' She repeated the gesture.

''So, how was your day?'' Johanna said, seeing her daughter having a different attitude than the day before. She seemed different somehow. A little more relaxed. ''Did anything interesting happen? You look cheery.''

''It was okay. Always the same actually.'' She shrugged and then continued. ''But I met some new people today, so that was kind of nice.''

''Oh really? Who did you meet?'' Kate blushed. ''It was just one person, huh?'' Kate nodded. ''A guy?'' Kate nodded again.

''I don't like where this is going…'' Jim said, looking at Johanna. She patted his cheek and then looked back at Kate.

''Dad. I'm eighteen, I think I'm allowed to look at boys at this point.'' Kate softly said.

''Yeah. You can _look_, _not touch_'' He muttered under his breath. Just loud enough to hear for both of them.

''Oh my god Jim.'' Johanna shook her head at her husband.

''What? I didn't do anything wrong!'' He put his hands up as if to surrender. Kate just had to laugh at him. ''I mean after that Josh guy… I'm just trying to protect you.'' Her dad was right and he was actually being sweet. No way she would ever tell him that.

''I know that dad, but I'm not your little girl anymore. ''

''Oh no you don't. You will always be my little girl.'' He gave her a smile and she returned it.

''Now as much as I like to hear you bringing up every embarrassing story about when I was young, if you guys don't mind, I have a date with 'The Crime Writer'.'' She turned on her heel and went back inside.

She ran up the stairs, meanwhile grabbing her bag from her back and tossed it onto her bed. She quickly grabbed the book that was laying next to her bed and once again made her way downstairs. Her parents hadn't moved and she found her mother reading a book while her dad was just stroking her hair. How could two people possibly love each other so much after all those years… It was still a mystery to Kate. She only knew that she was blessed with such great, loving people as her parents.

She let herself fall into the comfortable chair as she opened her book. For the next couple of hours she would be getting lost in an imaginary world.

* * *

She closed the book and put it on her lap. It looked like her parents had already made it inside since it was slowly getting dark outside. She made her way upstairs and opened her laptop. She checked her Facebook to see that Javier had actually wrote on her wall to confirm that the movie started at 18:30, asking if she could confirm that she was actually going to come. She confirmed and went to check on her requests. Rick had already sent her a friend request. Smiling at herself she accepted him and went to check his profile. On the first look she could only see girls in his friends list and she rolled her eyes.

She made a quick post about how nice the weather was outside and that she had just finished reading her book. A good book for that matter. She went back to checking her notifications and sent a few people a late happy birthday. Suddenly a new notification popped up: 'Rick Castle likes your status'. Her heart skipped a beat. Okay. Maybe he was different. Good different?

That night they both fell asleep wondering what had happened that day, not being able to get each other of their minds. This was going to be _very_ interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

It took him some time before he finally reached the gate of his school again. He went out to get something to eat in the area around the school, but he got lost somehow. Thankfully no one would ever find out with some luck, _now that would be embarrassing_. He continued his walk and saw some familiar faces he yet couldn't place. They waved at him and he decided to just wave back. He walked by his group of 'football' friends, finding them throwing a football around on the grass. They yelled at him to come over to join and threw the ball over at him. _Sure, why not._ Miles was nowhere to be found so it was 3 to 3. He dropped his backpack near a tree and joined them on the grass. It soon turned pretty serious as they made teams and chose a side. Several cheerleaders stood by the side, yelling at their favorite player for 'spirit'. They had also caught attention from a couple of other people including a few teachers.

With people now teaming up and discussing on which team was going to win the match, it became even more excited. Halfway through the game, Rick took in his surroundings. People were now seriously cheering for them and watching the game. He looked over to see Kate sitting on a bench next to the field. ''IN COMING!'' Logan yelled. Rick managed to catch the ball, but he was too distracted to see Steve taking a leap at him. Before he knew it, he was on the grass on his back. A pain shot through his body as Tony pulled him up. He shrugged as if to say sorry. _Oh yeah, that is definitely going to hurt in the morning_.

The game ended with Rick's team winning. Rick, Logan and Tony who had won the round, high fived each other and left the field to go their own way. When he left, people patted him on the back saying random things like: Nice one dude! And he was pretty sure that a girl just shouted her phone number at him? He shook his head with a smile and walked over to the bench where he had seen Kate sitting earlier. She was still there, with a book in her lap. With the way hair fell and the way her shirt hugged her chest- Okay. He needed to stop thinking like that. Things could get pretty embarrassing if he didn't.

He walked over to the bench and sat down next to her.

''Whatcha reading?'' He watched as Kate almost jumped off the bench.

''Holy Sh-! Castle. Don't you ever do that again'' She said when she was be able to breathe regularly again. Rick, on the other hand, was pretty much gasping for air because he was laughing so loud.

''Oh, you should have seen your face!'' She smacked him in the arm and watched him rubbing the sore spot. ''Hey! What was that for?'' Rick said with his puppy face on.

''Castle. Seriously, don't creep up on me. Next time you won't get off so easy.'' She straightened her shirt and closed her book.

''Sorry.'' He shifted so that he was right next to her, invading her personal space even more. ''But seriously what are you reading?'' Before she could answer him she found Meredith standing in front of them.

''Hi Rick!'' She said way to cheery. ''Hi. Uh. _You_.'' Dropping her tone to a more judging one.

''It's Kate, _bitch_.'' she said, muttering under her breath which made Rick cover up his laugh with a fake cough.

''Anyway-'' Meredith said thankfully not hearing what Kate had said '' I was wondering if you would like come to my party at my house next Saturday. I'll sent you details on facebook. Bye Ricky hope to see you there!'' She winked at him and Kate was trying really hard not to throw up at the sight. Rick on the other hand showed her a huge smile and waved her goodbye.

''So… _Ricky_ are you going?'' She said with a teasing tone.

''Yeah. Why not?'' He shrugged. Kate huffed and opened her book again. ''What?'' He said completely unaware of her sudden mood change.

''Rick. You just agreed to go to a party from the school-slut. Think twice before you ask something like that again.''

''Are you jealous?'' He said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

''I'm not.''

''Oh. But you _are_.''

''No, I'm not.'' She stated once again.

''Just admit it Kate, that way it will be less painful for the both of us.''

''You call that painful? More like humiliating.'' She said getting a little bit frustrated with him.

''So, you admit it?'' This was going to be easier than he thought, although he could feel that he was walking on a thin line.

''No, I don't!'' God, this guy was impossible.

''Yeah, you do.''

''FINE.'' She said her frustration getting the better part of her.

''I knew it!'' He fist pumped the air in his enthusiasm and caught Kate rolling her eyes. ''So… what's next, are you going to _claim_ me?'' He said wiggling his eyebrows, a smug smile finding a way onto his face. _How was she ever going to stay mad at this guy?_

''I'm not claiming you, Castle.''

''I wouldn't mind if you did, you know'' He said sincerely. ''Also, you calling me Castle… That's so hot'' That earned him another eye roll. ''You know what. You should come with me to Meredith's party.''

''Castle. No.''

''Ah, come on. It will be fun! That way I'll have someone to keep the girls away, you give an excellent 'death glare' by the way. And well… you get to go out with me.'' She gave him a demonstration of her glare and opened her book again. ''Okay. Okay. But could you at least consider giving me a tour around the city tomorrow? I kind of got lost today when walking to Remy's this afternoon.'' He said feeling embarrassed with himself.

''Oh. I love that place!'' Kate said ignoring the first part of his reasons. ''Listen, I'll think about it okay. I'll let you know this afternoon.''

''Okay cool!'' He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a new contact. ''Here, just in case.'' Kate grabbed his phone and entered her phone number. ''Great. Well… I'll see you tomorrow than!''

''You _might_ see me tomorrow''

''I'll definitely see tomorrow, we still have a half day of school remember?'' He winked at her and grabbed his backpack. ''Until tomorrow, Kate.'' He stood up and released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

''See you later, Castle.'' He didn't turn around when he walked away, or he would've seen her blushing heavily. And that was just a little satisfaction that she wouldn't give him again anytime soon. Ah, who was she kidding.

She grabbed her phone to find a text message from Rick.

_Rick_: Just give in. You know you are going to say yes. ;) –R

_Kate_: Fine, Castle. I'll show you around the town tomorrow, happy now? I do however need to drop of my stuff at home. I could come to yours and we could leave from there? J -K

Rick: Great! I'll sent a private message on facebook with directions tonight. That's way easier. Gotta go! English literature is calling me… Ugh. Talk to you soon Kate ;)

_What have I gotten myself into… _she thought as she grabbed her stuff and walked to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just put on some clothes and get this over with. _Kate thought as paced through her room. She had just come home after just a short day of school and to her surprise she hadn't even run into Rick. The school was big, but still. Usually she'd just walk into him at least once a day. She didn't have to change before leaving for Rick's house, but yet she did. And she had no idea why.

Johanna knocked and then opened the door to Kate's room to find her pacing.

''Okay. What's wrong?''

''Why would something have to be wrong?'' Kate said annoyed, throwing another pile of clothes on her bed.

''Apart from the fact that your bed is now looking like the sales department in Macy's...'' Johanna remarked. ''And the way you are pacing around your room might be a hint.''

''Really mom, nothing is wrong.'' Kate said sighing. ''I'm just showing Rick around town this afternoon.'' She tried to make it sound casual, but she couldn't help it but smile when saying his name.

''Ah, the boy you were talking about yesterday, right?'' Johanna said, knowing fully well that it was in fact the same guy. She moved towards to bed and grabbed a simple shirt and some jeans.

''Yeah, anyway, he asked me if I could show him around the city since he's just moved here. And then he even got me to agree to go with him. Why did I agree with to go him again? I can't remember. It's not like I know the guy.'' She said looking at her mother with a questioning look on her face.

''Well, I have a theory about this. But you are not going to like it.'' Johanna said taking a seat on Kate's bed and patted on the spot next to her.

''I figured.'' They both laughed and Kate went to sit next to her mom.

''You know… with all this stuff you've been telling me about him, I think that I have to meet this guy someday'' Johanna stopped for a moment, studying her daughter's face. ''and I mean someday _soon._''

''We'll see about that, okay? It's not like he's my boyfriend.''

''Yet.''

''Mom.'' Kate groaned.

''Sorry.'' Her mom enveloped Kate in a hug. She then handed the simple v-neck shirt and some dark blue jeans. ''Here you go, just wear this. You should be comfortable enough in them. It's not like you two are actually going on a _date_.''

''Now wouldn't that be something.'' Johanna chuckled. ''Also, I'm going to a party next Saturday. At Meredith's house, is that okay?''

''Sure honey, you are old enough to make such decisions. As long as-''

''-I'm being careful. Yes mom, I think I've got that covered with the self defense class I took last summer.''

''Just saying.'' Johanna checked her watch. ''Oh, I have to go back to court honey. I'll see you tonight. Have fun!''

''Thanks mom!'' She gave her mom another tight hug and Johanna left the room. Kate quickly changed into her clean clothes and grabbed her bag. She opened facebook on her phone to see the directions to Rick's house sitting in her chat box. She smiled and started her walk.

* * *

''Mom, have you seen my favourite black shirt?'' He said throwing another pile of t-shirts onto a chair. ''Oh, COME ON!'' Frustrated he let himself drop on his bed. _What am I doing to myself_?!

''Richard, you do realize that I never touch your stuff.'' Martha entered his room and plucked the shirt right out of the mess he created. ''Here you go.'' He muttered a thanks and changed into the shirt his mother had somehow magically found. ''Now. What's with all the fuss?'' She said using her hands to encourage him to speak. He opened his mouth to talk but heard the doorbell instead. He closed his mouth again and quickly straightened his shirt.

He then took a leap to the door where he fixed his hair, just in case. He took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal Kate wearing a simple pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. She should definitely wear that more often.

''Hi.'' Kate said taking in his appearance, _damn he looked good today_. ''Wow, this place is huge!'' she said instead of what was actually on her mind.

''Hi- Uh yeah. It kind of is huh?'' He was unable to find his voice and he was _still_ staring at Kate.

''Castle.''

''Yeah?'' He said dumbfounded. How she could simply make him stop breathing with just wearing a v-neck shirt and some nice jeans, he had no idea.

''Are you going to let me in or should I just go home again...''

He nervously chuckled. ''Yes! Of course, where are my manners.'' He stepped aside to let Kate inside the apartment. He closed the door behind her. Turning around to see her he saw her in awe about the size of his 'apartment'. It was more like a loft anyway. ''Are you ready to go? Or do you want a tour around the loft?'' A smirk had already found its way onto his face.

''I'll keep you to that, but do you mind if I only see your bathroom at the moment?'' Kate said giving him an apologizing smile.

''Sure, just through the study over there and once in my bedroom it's the door on the left.'' She realized that she was still going to see half his home when walking to the bathroom anyway and she chuckled. She saw that the door to his bedroom was already open and found an elderly woman standing there cleaning up his discarded clothing.

Looks like she wasn't the only one having clothing problems this afternoon.

''Oh, hello there! I'm Martha Rodgers, but you can just call me Martha.'' Martha shook Kate's hand and took in her appearance. ''My my, looks like Richard had the right to be this nervous. You're very pretty.'' Martha stated leaving Kate blushing furiously.

''Uh, thank you?'' Kate stammered.

''No need to thank me Kate, just stating the obvious.'' She winked at Kate and laughed. ''Now, I see that you were on your way to the bathroom?'' Kate nodded. ''Okay. Now I'll let you too it! I have to go to work, but you should come over for diner sometime.''

''That would be lovely, Miss Rod- Martha.''

''You kids have fun! It's was nice to meet you Kate.''

''It was nice to meet you too, Martha.'' Kate said giving her a polite smile. ''By the way, my parents are huge fans of you.''

''Are you kidding me? Really?'' Martha said over-dramatically. Kate nodded in confirmation. ''Well, then we need to invite them too over for dinner. Great! I'll have Richard plan something.'' Kate laughed and agreed with her. Martha then walked out of the room and Kate found her way into the bathroom.

''I like her.'' Martha gave her son a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. ''She's a keeper.'' He gave himself away with the glint in his eyes. His mother gave him a smile and quickly left the apartment. Kate walked in a little less later with a somewhat horrified look on her face.

''What did my mom say?'' Rick said seeing the look on Kate's face.

''Nothing special.''

''Oh god, no really what did she say?'' Rick hardly ever brought his girlfriends home. Or friends for that matter.

''Not much Rick, really. Don't worry.'' She said seeing him calm down after said those words. ''But apparently we are going to have dinner with our parents.'' Rick stared at her, looking like a fish gasping for air.

''Really?''

''_Really_.''

''Wow, my mom usually doesn't invite _my_ friends. She should get some of her own.'' He said with a pout on his face.

''Don't pout Castle, it makes you look even more childish and I'm not sure if I can take an even _more_ childish version of you. You are already like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush!''

''Which is why you lov-'' Rick quickly swallowed his words and decided a different approach. ''-ve hanging out with me.''

''I do not!''

''Then why did you agree to go with me today in the first place!'' He said smirking.

''I still don't know. I'm pretty sure you tricked me or something.'' He snickered, of course she would say that.

''I would make you admit it… but we don't have time for that.'' He walked over to the table next to the couch where two helmets lay. ''So, have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?'' Wiggling his eyebrows.

''God no, my dad would kill me if he saw me on the back of such thing.'' Kate grabbed the helmet Rick had held out for her. ''Let's do it.'' A big smirk creeping on both of their faces.

''We do need to find an extra layer of protection. I'm guessing that you haven't brought an leather jacket perhaps?''

''You should have texted me! No, I don't have a leather jacket.''

''You don't? Jeez, you would look so hot-''

''Castle. Get your mind out of the gutter.''

''Sorry.'' He said looking sheepishly at her. ''Uh, how about we go search for a nice jacket first and then we take the bike out?''

''Sounds good. Lead the way. Should we take the helmets with us?''

''Yeah, we can drop them off downstairs. Ernie can look after them for a little while, he's the doorman.''

''Nice guy by the way. He let me in without trouble, but I guess that you might have talked to him that I would be coming.'' Rick nodded. ''Of course you did.''

He grabbed his wallet and put his phone in his pocket. He locked the door to the loft and walked towards the elevator, helm in his hand. Kate followed him. Once the elevator was on the main floor he talked to Ernie for a bit and handed him their helmets. He thanked him and then walked out of the building with Kate.

''Do you know any good shops?''

''There should be a store that sells leather stuff a few blocks away. I've been there before to look if they had a nice jacket, but my mom found a _better_ one in the store next door.''

''Alright, lead the way my lady.'' He said bowing to her. Kate shook her head at him trying to suppress a smile.

* * *

''Wow.'' Castle said his mouth hanging slightly open. ''Just. Wow.'' Rick had made her put on several jackets but none of them really screamed 'Kate'. The one she was wearing now however almost had her name on it. _Is it possible to love a piece of clothing?_

''Castle. It's just a leather jacket, Jeez. Close your mouth, you are catching flies.'' He quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat. Kate turned around and found herself smirking, oh the effect she had over that boy. ''Now, if you can just focus for a second.'' He smirked looking once again at her jacket. ''On something _else_ than me.'' He casually looked around avoiding Kate as much as possible, which was a pretty hilarious sight. ''Castle. I'm going to pay, don't do anything stupid when I'm away will ya.''

''You're joking right?''

''What joking?''

''I make _you_ go out shopping with me for a leather jacket so we can ride _my_ motorcycle and then I let _you_ buy the thing for yourself? Oh no. That's not how this works.'' He said grabbing the leather jacket from her hand and keeping it out of reach for her. She reached for it and gave him a slap on the chest.

''Castle, you barely know me! We only just met last week! Why would you want to buy me a, let's say, pricy jacket?''

''Come on, Kate. Just let me buy this for you. I have money you know. And I'm going to have even more once I finish my novel.'' Kate was actually considering him, how did she come to that? ''Early birthday present?'' Yes, he was using his puppy look. He just wanted to buy her something nice, why didn't she understand that. Most other girls would just simply except it and- wait. She wasn't like other girls. How could he have forgotten that. ''Uh, we could split?''

''Okay, we can split…'' She saw him releasing his breathe. ''But if I somehow never see you again.'' She said dramatically. ''I'm keeping the jacket.''

''No way Kate, you are not getting rid of me that easy.'' He said looking honest. ''I'll go wherever you will go''

''Quoting 'The Calling' huh? Come on Castle, you are a man of words. I mean you haven't shut up since I've first met you. I figured that you could come up with something better than a borrowed lyric, from what I may say, an awesome song.''

''Kate. I might have not known you for too long but I feel like I've known you for so much longer. I love that you are a big reader and how you can get lost in the words. You have the best friends I could ever imagined and you're so different, Kate. You are so different than all the other girls. I feel like you are the only person I can truly be myself with. Okay, next to my mother.'' Kate chuckled and continued to take in his words. ''I like you Kate. You are extraordinary. And I can't wait to peel the Beckett onion.'' Oh, the smile on her face. Could you get addicted to such things? Was she blushing? Yes, she was. ''Now, I'm going to pay for this, you can pay me back when I drop you off tonight.''

''Already got the entire day planned have you?''

''Nah, I just figured that I could borrow you until after dinner. One does not simply ask a woman to accompany you and not feed her.''

''Feed her? Castle, I can eat for myself.''

''Of course you can, you're an independent woman, but that's not the point!'' He glanced past Kate and saw some helmets being displayed with small devices next to them. ''Kate, I'm just going to check something and then I'm paying okay? I'll be right outside.'' Kate looked confused at him but walked out of the shop anyway. The things he had just said to her, it was too much to progress. Of course, she liked him, but the idea that he might feel the same way about her was just too much. In a good way though.

She saw Rick exiting the store and looking around to see where she was. When he was facing the other way she sneaked up behind him and tickled his sides. Rick jumped up, dropped the bag he was holding and let out an almost girlish scream. Kate on the other hand was trying really hard not to cry while laughing at the sound of his scream.

''You nearly gave me a heart attack woman!'' He said dramatically keeping his right hand on his heart. ''That's not nice.''

''Get used to it, Ricky.'' She said almost purring his name. He looked dumbfounded and grabbed the bag from the ground. ''What did you buy? The entire store?'' Rick opened the back and grabbed an item from it.

''I found these near the helmets, they are headsets! That way we can talk to each other on the motorcycle. Cool huh?'' He said looking like a kid on Christmas morning. ''and I also got you a pair of quality gloves. But if you don't want those, I can just keep them with me. That way I can let other people borrow it when they ride with me.'' Kate grabbed the gloves and looked inside them.

''Castle, if you wanted other people to wear it… than why did you buy a female pair size s?''

''Fine, you caught me. So?'' Kate shook her head. ''What?''

''You are throwing money over the counter. I'm just not used to that Castle. I had to work through the summer just to buy an iPod. You could probably buy this whole building if you wanted to.''

''Well, not the building with my money, but yeah… I get your point. Sorry.''

''You don't have to say sorry, I just want you to let me pay for things that I use okay?''

''_Fine_'' _No, you are not getting of this easy Kate Beckett_. ''Now let's go back to my apartment to pick up the bike!'' He put his hand on the small of her back, neither of them noticing he had done it.

* * *

''This is your motorcycle?'' Kate said admiring the black and red motorcycle.

''Yes, it is.'' He said grinning. ''It's a Kawasaki ZX-14r.''

''Jeez, Castle. I knew that you had money… but this… this beats everything I've seen until now.'' He shrugged as if it was nothing and then continued plastering a huge grin on his face. He was now in riding gear and Kate had to admit, this was not a sight she would easily get bored off.

''Yeah, she's a beauty. Let's take her for a spin shall we?'' He rolled the bike out of its place and put it so that he could easily get on with Kate. ''Okay. Now, I need you to remember to lean with me while driving.'' He went through some basics with her and then lowered the foot pegs. ''I need to get on first, after that I'll give you a sign so you can climb up from the left side.'' Kate nodded. ''Let me just check if the headsets are working.'' He put on his helmet and Kate repeated the movement. ''Hello? Test. 1,2,3. Kate can you hear me?''

''I can hear ya Castle.'' He put his thumbs up and got on his bike. He raised the kickstand for the bike to stand up fully right.

''Okay. I'm ready, you can now climb up from the side.'' He watched in his mirror as Kate took the seat behind him. She put her feet on the foot pegs and said that she was okay. ''Great, now just put your arms around my waist.'' She knew he could have simply said torso instead of waist, but he chose to say waist instead. Smart guy.

''Sure you can handle it, _Ricky_?'' Imitating Meredith once again. She heard Rick clear his throat and he was silent for a minute.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' It was more a strangled sound then his actual voice. _Oh, no he was definitely not fine_. The way her body was now pressed against his back… he was pretty sure that he was about to lose it. And after seeing her in that leather jacket he wasn't sure if he would sleep at all tonight with images of her running around in his head.

He stayed quiet and focused on his bike instead, they couldn't get an accident because he was thinking about her.

''Rick, you still there?''

''Yes. Are you ready?'' The mental images now in order and put away somewhere, he was be able to function properly again.

''Only when you are.''

''Okay, let's go!'' Then he slowly pulled up and found Kate squeezing her arms around him even more. Buying this bike was definitely the best decision he had ever made. _Ever_.

* * *

After driving through the city for an hour they both thought that it was time for them to rest. They decided that Remy's would be the right option for a nice dinner. After dinner, which included lots of laughing and embarrassing stories, they saw that it was pretty late and decided to go home. They put on their gear and made their way over to Kate's house.

Once arrived they got off the bike. They both removed their helmets and Rick made sure that his motorcycle was standing stable before he joined Kate on the sidewalk. She disconnected her headset and gave it back to Rick. He gave her a smile and then did the same.

''So..''

''Yeah…''

''I had a great time today, Kate.'' He said maintaining eye contact.

''Me too, Rick''

''So, I was wondering…'' Kate hearts quickened at little, or that could just be her mind, she wasn't sure at the moment. _Don't get your hopes up Kate…_ ''Will you go with me to Meredith's party? I'll be bored out of my mind if you don't. Please!'' He said whining.

''I… Uh… yeah. Sure Rick, I'll go with you. Why not huh?'' _Told you so._

''Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight or something?'' he said, having the biggest grin on his face.

''Sounds good. And thanks for the jacket Rick. It's lovely.''

''Anything for you Kate.'' He stared into her eyes. Both didn't speak for several minutes, comfortable just standing there looking each other in the eyes. It was Kate who broke the spell first. She cleared her throat and searched for her keys in her pocket.

''I've got to go. My parents should be home any time soon.''

''Yeah, I'd better go home it's getting late. Until tomorrow, Kate.'' His voice soft and loving.

''Until tomorrow Castle''

''Would you mind if I gave you a hug?'' _Nice with the vocabulary there, Rick!_ That didn't go as subtle as he thought. She didn't answer him, just stepped forward and wrapped her arms hesitantly around him. They stood like that for a minute before she pulled back. ''I can't believe I just said that.'' He said looking at his feet in embarrassment. Kate laughed and didn't know what to say.

''I really have to go now Rick. I'll see you soon okay?'' Rick nodded and put on his helmet. He drove off with a smile on his face. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Then it hit her. He hadn't let her pay at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your interest in this story. Special thanks to all of you who reviewed. It's appreciated. Eighteen-year-old me was a romantic a-hole with some unrealistic views on romance, but I guess that's what makes it more fun to read, right? Joking. (am I though?)

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been a long day. Kate went shopping with her mom because they had to pick up a gift for her dad's birthday. They bought him a new watch and engraved it on the back with their initials. He'd been whining about his current watch for months now. It was the perfect gift.

Rick had spent the day with his mother, who finally had a day off from rehearsing her new play. It was nice for a change, his mom _actually being there_ for a day. He told her all about his new friends and Kate. Rick still couldn't help it but smile whenever he mentioned her. They cooked dinner together and ate at the dinner table for a change. Martha realized how much her boy had changed over the last couple of days and she couldn't help it but thinking, _make that knowing_, that Kate and her gang had a lot to do with it. Rick seemed happy. He'd never been truly happy, especially with them moving all over the country. She had made them move even though he was seeing someone. She was still worried that he might not forgive her for it.

Rick only had a few hours left before he would pick Kate up for Meredith's party. Suddenly, he found himself in doubt. Would she think that this was a date? _Why haven't I thought of that before?! _Rick silently cursed himself as he picked up the dirty plates from the table and put them into the dishwasher. _We are going out as friends, there's nothing wrong with that. Stop over-thinking everything_. He told his mom that he would go shower and then had to leave to pick up Kate. Martha showed him a knowing smile and told him to enjoy his evening, she had just gotten a party invitation for herself. That was his mom's way of saying that he wouldn't have to wait up for her. Rick rolled his eyes as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and wished her an enjoyable evening. Sarcasm included.

After Rick was done with showering and dressing, he went to check on his hair. He put a little more gel in his hair than usual, just to make sure it stayed that way after having a helmet on his head. He'd probably never admit it to anyone, but he cared a lot about his looks. Satisfied that it looked good enough, he rinsed his hands and checked his phone. Only ten more minutes before he'd have to leave to pick up Kate. He made his way over to his laptop and opened facebook to check on the message Meredith had sent him earlier.

_-Hi Ricky, here is the invitation to the party I was telling you about today! I live at 60 East Broadway. It starts at 8, you'd better be there. ;) Oh and don't bring that girl from yesterday, miss what's her name. I don't like her. Okay, Ricky. I'll see you Saturday! Xoxo Meredith-_

_Oh crap._ He wasn't expecting that. Should he just cancel? No, he couldn't do that. It wasn't like Meredith was going to notice if he brought Kate…. Right? Right. He was just going to bring Kate and pretend he never realized that she had meant Kate. _Okay. Problem solved. Smart thinking Castle._

Rick ran his hands through his hair from frustration, messing it up as he did so. If he hadn't been nervous by now, then this would have definitely done it. He closed his laptop and made his way to the living room to find his keys, helmet and phone all together on the table. Time to go.

He was nervous. Extremely nervous, but he had somehow managed to get it together and knock on her door. Jim Beckett opened the door. Jim eyed Rick up and down.

''Hi, I'm Jim Beckett. You must be Richard Castle?'' The man narrowed his eyes.

''Yes sir, nice to meet you.'' He reached out and shook Jim's hand. ''Most of my friends just call me Rick though.'' Rick saved the smug smile for another time and instead laughed nervously.

''So, what are your intentions with my girl?'' He said crossing his arms, a serious look on his face. _Well, he was going right at it, huh? _Rick swallowed and searched for words. Any words at this point.

''I'll be whatever she wants me to be, sir. Right now, we are just friends.''

''Do you _want_ to be more?''

''I-… uh-'' Rick stuttered.

''James, stop bothering that young man.'' Johanna Beckett called from afar.

''I'm not bothering him! I'm just interested in him. He's all Katie's been talking about for days.'' An innocent look replacing the serious one on Jim's face. A blush appeared on Rick's face. Oh god, he was blushing in front of her parents. This could not get any better.

''Uhuh, of course you are. Sorry for my husband here Rick, he's a little too curious from time to time.'' She reached out and shook Rick's hand. ''I'm Johanna Beckett. But you can just call me Johanna. Whatever is comfortable with you.'' She gave him a smile and he returned it.

''Very nice to meet you Johanna.''

''MOM! Have you seen my …'' She yelled as she came running down the stairs. Kate stopped in her tracks as she saw her parents standing with Rick. ''Hey Rick.''

''Hi, Kate.'' He gave her a smug smile and waved at her awkwardly. Johanna chuckled at the sight. This boy was head over heels with her and Kate didn't even seem to notice. Probably because she fell exactly the same about him.

Kate made her way over to him. Rick then handed her the helmet which he had under his arm. Jim's eyes grew wide as he now realized that there was indeed a motorcycle on his porch.

''I guess that you drive a motorcycle, Rick?''

''Yes sir, I have been driving for over three years now. Never had an accident. I had extra training to ride with a backseat driver. These helmets are the best when it comes to protection. I just installed headsets in them so we can communicate while driving. I always wear gear for safety, and I made sure that Kate has the same protection.'' He pointed to her leather jacket she was now wearing, and Kate pulled out the hand gloves from inside the helmet. ''I hope that it's alright with you sir that she rides with me.'' Rick's face was set on worry, as he realized that Kate had in fact forgotten to tell her parent that he drove a motorcycle. It was that, or she just liked to see him suffer.

''Dad, Rick drives safe. Really. Just trust me, okay? Nothing is going to happen.'' Jim seemed to consider Rick and Kate's words and decided to let it drop for now.

''Fine. Drive safe Rick. I want my girl back before midnight, whole and _alive_.'' He said pointing to Rick. He was joking, but that didn't make the words any less true. Rick looked terrified.

''Dad. Stop torturing him.'' Kate said, playfully slapping her dad on the chest when making her way out of the house. She gave both parents a hug and then stood next to Rick. ''Ready?''

''Yeah, let's go. It's was nice to meet you, sir.'' Shaking Jim's hand once again, then turning to her Johanna, repeating the action. ''Lovely to meet you, Johanna.''

They walked off towards the bike and repeated the same moves they had done earlier before. Rick got on first, getting the bike up right and then Kate came up from the left side. They waited for a sec, once again testing their headsets. Kate waved to her parents, who waved back, and then repositioned her hands on Rick's hip. Rick looked in his mirror, securing that nothing was coming from behind and set off slowly. It was only three blocks later that he dared to speed up a little.

Jim and Johanna got back into the house, his arm hanging loosely over his wife's shoulder.

''She grew up too fast. Don't you think?''

''Yeah, but I love this about her. She's becoming a woman, if she isn't already Jim, get used to it. I think it could have been way worse with the boyfriend problems.'' She laughed and Jim silently agreed.

''I think I might actually grow to like this Rick. Let's not tell him that though.''

''Trust me, I won't.'' They both laughed and turned on the television.

* * *

She'd been to some parties before obviously, but usually that meant hanging out at Lanie's house or at a school party. This was just simply one of those parties that you see in movies. There were quite a few people outside yelling at each other and Kate was sure that she just saw someone throw up in a bush as well. She could hear Rick say: _Oh boy_ through the microphone from his headset. He parked the motorcycle a little down the street, just in case some guys got it in their heads to touch it. They took of their helmets and both had a questioning look on their faces, did they really want to go in there?

''It looks…. Nice.'' Kate laughed at him. Only he would say that. ''Listen, how about we just go check it out and once we get bored somehow, we can just go home or whatever. Just give me the word Kate and we're gone.''

''I think I can manage for a little while.'' She smiled at him.

He grabbed a chain and made sure that both helmets were stuck to his bike. He disconnected the headsets and gave them to Kate who put them away in the small shoulder bag that she had with her. She was rocking a simple pair of tight jeans and a plaid white shirt with her leather jacket over it. It was a simple outfit, but she looked stunning in Rick's eyes. He on the other hand was wearing a dark blue shirt that made his eyes come out with a pair of black jeans. He should definitely wear that more often was the only thing that came up in Kate's mind. They made their way over to the house.

Once inside Kate could see people drinking like a new flavor of Red Bull was being promoted. She followed Rick into the living room. It was crowded and hot. She could see a couple of hormonal classmates making out in the corner and she wasn't surprised when she saw that it was Alex and one of the cheerleaders. There were also a couple of guys playing a game of beer pong, though Kate could tell that it wasn't beer that was in the cups.

''Do you want a drink? I'm going to get something.'' Rick said. Kate nodded. ''Okay, I'll be right back.'' He gave her a wink and left her standing alone in the living room.

After Rick hadn't come back after fifteen minutes, Kate became suspicious. It wouldn't take that long to get a drink, right? Yet, she stayed where she was. Observing the people in the living room. There were quite a few people she recognized from school and maybe some from around town, but none of them were people she actually talked to.

''Hey, hello there.'' A guy walked up to her and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. ''I'm Matthew. You look really beautiful. What are you doing here all alone pretty girl?'' He came a little too close for Kate's liking and she took a step back. She was now with her back to the wall, trapped. _Crap._

''I'm not interested. Leave me alone.'' She glared at him.

''Why not? We would be _so_ good together.'' He said, his words slurring.

''Yeah. How's that?'' He put his hand against the wall, now trapping Kate right where he wanted her. All she had to do was lift her knee and it would come in touch with his 'sensitive parts', but she figured that she could hear him out before seriously hurting him.

''Well… first I'd start off with-'' Rick came back in the picture and gave the guy a push. Matthew stumbled backwards. The guy seemed to realize that he wasn't welcome and walked away from Kate not even bothering to look back.

''Back off. If I ever see you near her again, you'll regret the day you were born.'' Rick pulled him back and got right in his face as he was saying it. Matthew put up his hands in mock surrender and walked back into the kitchen. He was probably getting a refill. Rick then turned to Kate. ''I'm so sorry Kate! I was just getting a drink, but Meredith was there and she became kind of… Touchy.'' Kate visibly cringed at his words. ''I was wrong. You were right. Now, let's get out of here.'' Rick grabbed her hand. Kate nodded and followed him out of the house.

''Well.. the evening is still young. What do you want to do? We could go home or get something to eat? Oh! We could get ice cream. I would kill for some ice cream right now.'' He said looking like an excited kid.

''Alright Rick, let's get us some ice cream.'' He showed her a goofy smile and got on his motorcycle, Kate following in his steps.

It was already dark, but that didn't keep them from going to the playground that was near the snack bar where they had gotten their ice cream. Rick walked over to the swings and took a seat. Kate followed his lead and sat down on the swing next to him. Both silently sat there, eating their ice cream. Rick noticed that Kate was lost in her thoughts.

''Hey. You okay?'' He turned on the swing so that he was facing her. ''Kate.'' Her name caught her attention and she looked up with a glassy look. ''Everything alright?''

''Yeah. I'm fine.''

He chuckled. ''Liar. What's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' She looked up at the sky, avoiding Rick's worried glance. They stayed silence for a minute, figuring out what to say.

''So, nice party, huh?'' Kate rolled her eyes at him. ''You do realize that was sarcastic, right?''

''Yes, I do Rick.'' She said kind of annoyed.

''Is that thing with Matthew bothering you?''

She flinched. ''A little.''

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''Not really, no.'' She said shrugging. ''It's not like anything happened, so I shouldn't worry about it, _right_?'' The question more coming out like a whisper.

''You probably shouldn't, but that's not going to keep you from worrying anyway.'' Rick said. ''I think we need another ice cream over here, this time as comfort food.'' Rick attempted to get up, but Kate got a hold of his arm to keep him from going. She motioned him to sit down again.

''No Rick, you are not getting another ice cream. You're already on a sugar rush! You only just finished the first one. Chill for a sec.'' Rick laughed and started swinging back and forth on the swing.

''What happened with Meredith?'' She had blurted it out before she knew that she was going to say it. She just had to know. Rick stopped swinging and once again settled next to her.

''Well, I was going to get two cokes for us. Since I'm not allowed to drink and drive, which is only reasonable.'' He waited for Kate to respond, but she didn't so he just continued speaking. ''Some guys were mixing the regular drinks, so I checked the fridge for any unopened cans. I pulled two out and wanted to walk away, but Meredith put her hand on my chest to keep me from walking any further. I decided to thank her for inviting me, as polite as I am, but she was having none of it. Instead she pulled me outside onto the porch. It was only then that I realized that she was drunk. She was trying to…. Uh-'' Rick swallowed. ''she was trying to feel me up.'' He looked down in shame, his cheeks red. ''But… I, uh.. got away before she actually managed to get very far. That's when I came walking back, with the two cans lost somewhere and I saw you standing there with Matthew...'' He stood up. She felt his hesitance – there was more to the story there.

''I think this is the last time I'm ever going to a party, _ever_ again.'' Rick chuckled and reached out his hand to pull Kate up from the swing.

''You are coming to my birthday party, right?'' He said a puppy look on his face. ''I promise to keep it small.''

''Isn't your birthday a few months away?''

''So? Should that keep me from inviting you? Don't think so. You better mark it on your calendar.''

''Yeah Rick, I'll come to your party.''

''Alright!'' He said doing a little happy dance.

Kate laughed. ''Okay, what was that?''

''That's my happy dance! You don't like it?'' Saying it as dramatically as he could.

''Oh god, you are such a big kid.'' She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her off the swing.

''Now, let's get you home before your dad decided that he needs to eliminate me.'' Kate chuckled.

''Okay writer-boy, let's go. '' Rick decided not to comment because she was finally smiling again after what happened. He gave her a smile and then followed her to where his bike stood.

* * *

''Thank you for dropping me off.'' They stood on her porch. Kate wasn't really sure what to say. ''After all, it was still a pretty good night.'' They'd made it just in time for her curfew.

''No problem Kate.'' He said a nice smile on his face. He hesitated for a moment. ''Listen, if you want - I could pick you up Monday for a ride to school? You know, that way I won't be bored on the ride over.''

''Is that your excuse for everything, Rick? That you will be bored if I'm not there with you?'' She said crossing her arms.

''Ah, miss Beckett... but my life is only interesting with you in it.''

''I have no response to that.'' Kate said, trying to hide her blush. ''I'm sorry for cutting the evening short.''

''Why would you be sorry for that? It was not like it was a great party. It sucked, Kate.''

She raised herself on her tiptoes and gave him a short kiss on the cheek, lingering a little longer than she had planned to. He seemed to be stuck on his spot and he wasn't sure if he was still breathing. ''And thank you for the ice cream, Rick.'' She blushed and looked down to the ground. _I did not just do that!_

''You… uh… you're welcome, Kate. Really, my pleasure.'' He cleared his throat and swallowed. ''So, I'll see you Monday morning?''

''Yeah, I could really actually use that ride. My parents are working on this huge case which means they won't leave work at all so…''

'Great, I'll pick you up at 7!'' He showed her a huge grin and with a last glance he started walking back to his motor cycle.

Kate stood outside until he drove away. The door opened behind her and revealed her mother. ''And now you are going to tell me that you guys are _just_ friends? Really Katie, you know you can't fool your mother.''

''I know mom.'' She said with a little disappointment evident in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: _A few chapters will be updated over the course of the next few days. It's really cringy to edit your eighteen-year-old self, but hey there are a few of you who seem to be enjoying this story, so I'll pick it up again. I didn't realise how old the story was until the Maroon 5 reference. Yikes. Stay safe x_

* * *

It had been some time since they'd first met. They were pretty much each other best friend at this point and both enjoyed it more than they thought they would. Rick kept picking up Kate in the morning with his motorcycle and brought her home after school. They were inseparable. Rick spent his lunches with Kate and her friends, only seeing his football buddies when they were training. His 'buddies' didn't seem to care, instead they blamed him for picking a girl over them.

The guys, meaning Kevin and Javier, had decided that if Rick wanted to come to baseball practice with them, he should probably have gotten some practice in. Simply in order not to make a fool out of himself. Rick had actually laughed at them for this, but they seemed to be quite sure of their assumption that he couldn't actually hit a ball. They told him to come to the baseball field near the school after he was done for the day.

''Hey Rick! Could you pass me the ball?'' Kevin shouted.

Rick threw his backpack in the dugout and ran over to where the ball laid. Kevin put up his glove waiting for Rick to throw it at him. Rick took a pose and threw the ball in Kevin's direction. Kevin caught it with ease and waved his hand to show Rick that he had the ball. The guys were still energetic, even though they'd just had their official practice.

Javier grabbed a bat and handed it to Rick.

''Okay. Show me what you got _Ricky boy_.'' Rick groaned. The guys had heard Kate calling him _Ricky boy_ when she was teasing him earlier and now, he couldn't get rid of the nickname. She _really_ had to come up with a better nickname. This was just too embarrassing.

Javier grabbed some gear which lay in the dugout and took the roll as catcher. Kevin walked up to the pitcher mount and got ready to pitch. Rick nodded as if to say, 'I'm ready' and Kevin pitched the ball. Rick missed it and jumped back when the ball came near him. The boys both had looks on their faces as if to say 'I told you so' but restored quickly. Javier threw the ball back to Kevin.

''Ready?''

Rick nodded confidently. ''Hit me.'' Kevin took another pitch and this time, Rick hit it correctly. The ball ended up in the outfield and Kevin ran to pick it up. They repeated these movements a couple of times before they heard people cheering. They all looked up to find Lanie and Kate standing near the dugout. Rick grinned and walked up to Kate who was still behind the fence.

''You've got a nice swing Castle!''

He grinned. ''Oh _really_? And what makes you the expert?'' a teasing smile appearing on his face.

Kate blushed. ''I might watch a baseball game every once in a while.'' If only he knew that she was a sucker for guys who play baseball.

His was smiling broadly. ''Of course you do.''

She walked around the fence and got on the field. She grabbed a glove from out of the bag that was in the dugout and made her way over to the outfield. Kevin took Javi's place on the catcher box and Rick took the job of pitcher for his count. Lanie walked over to where Kate stood on the outfield. Javier grabbed the bat from where Rick had left it and prepared himself to hit the ball. Everyone nodded at each other to find themselves ready for the hit. Rick threw the ball at Javi with a perfect pitch and the ball went towards the outfield.

Rick started running backwards. ''I got it! I got it!''

Kate on the other hand was sure that he wouldn't catch it and started running two. She took a leap just as Rick tripped over his feet and fell on his back. She caught the ball and fell hard… but she somehow landed soft.

Opening her eyes, she found herself on top of Rick, who seemed to be having a little difficulty with breathing.

''Oh my god! Rick, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?'' She stuttered.

''Not a problem, I get tackled _all_ the time when we are playing football.'' He reassured, wincing as he did so. It was only then that he realized the position they were in and his body started to react. His brain shut down and he couldn't think properly anymore.

He swallowed. ''Well, at least you wear gear when you get tackled. Unlike… right now.'' Kate said babbling away, unaware what she was doing to him.

''Uh Kate? _I'd never thought I would say this_…'' he mumbled, making her chuckle. ''But could you please get off me?'' Kate quickly got up from her position and straightened her shirt.

''RIGHT!'' An apologizing look on her face and her cheeks flushed. ''Sorry!''

''Stop apologizing!'' He replied, revealing a big smile on his face.

''SORRY! Okay, I did it again... _Dammit_.'' He laughed at her reaction and started to get up. His brain had decided to function once again, and he was getting back to normal.

Lanie and the boys, who were watching the scene all along, had the biggest grins on their faces, but it didn't match the ones that Rick and Kate were showing. Rick gave Kate a shy smile and then ran back to the pitcher ground. He saw them smirking at him and tried to ignore it, but these guys were persistent. He decided to just focus on the game again and threw the ball to Javi.

After passing the ball a few more time he decided to check up on the time. ''Guys! We only have 5 minutes left. I have to get to biology, mandatory class.'' He said, shrugging. ''We are going to start preparing our final practicum.'' Rick stated when he looked up from his iPhone.

''Sure Rick, we are done for today. How about we meet up at the lockers after your class? We could get ice cream or something?'' Javier suggested.

''You know I'm a sucker for ice cream. I'm in!'' Rick acknowledged, smiling.

''_That's not all he's a sucker for…_'' Lanie whispered to Javi and Kevin, who were trying very hard not to laugh at Rick.

''I can hear you; you know?'' Kate came running back to the group with a glove still in her hand.

''Oh, I _know_.'' Lanie said with a satisfying smirk on her face. She then turned to Kate. ''Kate! We are going to get some ice cream with Rick over here. Didn't you have homework that needed to be finished today?'' Kate nodded. ''Okay, so let's say that we meet up at the lockers after you're done?''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Everyone nodded in agreement. They said their goodbyes, and everyone went their own ways.

XXX

_Is it possible to die from being bored_? Rick wondered as he made his way through the hallway of his school. The halls were pretty much empty, but then again it was late in the afternoon and in fact the last class of the day had just ended. He turned the corner and walked over to his locker. He opened it and put his remaining books in it, he wasn't going to need them anyway tonight. Rick slammed the locker shut and found Kate standing beside him. He was startled, not expecting to find her that close to him.

''Hey there! How was biology?'' Kate said beaming.

''Hi.'' He really needed to do something about the huge grin that appeared on his face every time he saw her, or thought about her for that matter. ''It was okay, I guess. Gates was being her usual self. I'm just glad I survived.'' Kate chuckled. ''Did you finish your essay?''

''Absolutely! All finished, I just need to bring it to miss Miller. However, I figured that your class would be done already, so… you want to walk with me?''

''Lead the way, my lady.'' They walked down the wall until Rick realized something. He hesitated for a second, stopping in his track. ''Uh, Kate?''

''Yes, Rick?'' Mimicking his tone.

''Have you considered that it is Thursday… and Miller isn't on school at Thursday's?'' Kate considered him and then her eyes wide open. Miller isn't here.

''Ah crap.'' She said it with such a monotone voice that Rick burst out laughing. ''Rick, that isn't funny.'' Kate raised her hand and gave him a shove. He immediately stopped laughing and tried to put on a straight face. ''Okay, that's just wrong.'' Meaning his now straight face. ''Laugh if you have too.'' Rick did and after a short moment he was back to his usual self.

He looked at Kate who was still silently cursing herself for not noticing that Miller wasn't got the be there, all the work done for nothing. She could have waited till tomorrow. Ah well, at least she had it done now. ''I guess we go can find the rest of the gang then?''

''They are outside already waiting for us. I was with them just a little while ago, finished the essay sooner than I expected. They sent me to get you in case you got back sooner.'' She explained, shrugging.

Rick chuckled. ''Okay, let's go then.'' And he gave her a smile, Kate blushed. He had no idea what he had done, but he was going to keep doing it just to see her blush again. It had the be the most adorable thing ever. They made it outside and saw Kevin, Javier & Lanie heavily in discussion. When the noticed Rick and Kate, they suddenly stopped talking. _What a great way not to look suspicious guys._

''You guys ready?'' Lanie asked.

''Yes! Let's go! My treat.'' Rick said, already holding up his hand to receive the high-fives he was about to get.

''Alright bro! Now we're talking.'' Javier high-fived Rick.

Kevin repeated the gesture. ''Thanks dude!'' Rick shrugged and walked away with the boys, leaving Lanie and Kate walking a little behind them.

''Please tell me that you guys are seeing each other.'' Lanie commented semi-whispering.

Kate groaned in frustration. ''Lanie, we're _not_. Jeez, you sound like my mother!''

Lanie chuckled. ''Come on, I'm just pulling your pigtails. I was just curious Kate.'' She pointed towards Rick who was passing a small rock to Kevin, who passed it on to Javi. ''And believe it or not, you and _Ricky boy_ over there are going to hook up at some point. Whether you like it or not… Although I'm pretty sure that you'll like it. ''

''Lanie. Please.''

''Fine, I'll stop for now.''

''What are you lovely ladies talking about?'' Rick questioned. He'd abandoned Kevin and Javier, who were busy discussing their latest baseball practice from that afternoon.

''Nothing.'' Kate noted. At the same time Lanie said ''You.''

''Sounds interesting… tell me more.'' Kate gave him a playful 'are you kidding me' look. ''Or not. That is also fine by me.'' Lanie chuckled and Kate gave her a look. Lanie put her hands up in surrender and walked over to Javier and Kevin, giving Kate and Rick some alone time.

''So… Have you heard that new Maroon 5 song yet?'' Kate questioned.

''You mean '_Payphone_'?'' Kate nodded enthusiastically. ''Yes, I've heard it. Don't like it that much though.''

''No way! It's a great song!'' She said, her mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief.

''Well.. yeah… I love Maroon 5, don't get me wrong. And it has a great beat. But this song is just too depressing when you actually listen to the lyrics.''

''I guess…'' They continued walking, an uncomfortable silence hanging over them.

''It's just that… you know… He sings about not believing in 'forever after'. He has lost his hope and gave away his coins slash heart to this one person, who he truly believed that she was the one. They changed too much and he just couldn't take it anymore. He's lost his believe.'' Rick said looking at the ground. ''Do you believe in a happily forever after, Kate? I know I do.''

''I think so, I can't say that I haven't thought about it. But yeah, I guess that when I find the right person, I can see the future laid out for us.''

''What if you have already found that person Kate? How do you know?'' He questioned.

Kate shrugged. ''I think you just know.''

''That easy huh?''

''I guess, never had it before.''

''I'm pretty sure that I know it then.''

''What do you mean?'' Just as Rick was going to answer Kate's question, Javier decided to stop in his tracks, almost running into Rick.

''Guys, you coming or?'' He looked between the two, obviously missing something.

''Yeah, we're coming.'' Rick opened the door for Kate and she walked in first Rick following her closely.

They each ordered their preferred flavors and Rick paid for them. Everyone thanked Rick once again, but he just shrugged. They walked out of the shop making their way back to school, where their transportation was. Lanie and Kevin were busy discussing something about a movie but Kate couldn't hear which.

She walked over to Rick who was walking alongside Kevin. Kevin was grinning and Rick seemed to have no idea why he was. Kate took one look at his face and then saw what the fuzz was about. Rick had been eating his cookie dough ice cream so enthusiastically that he had ice cream on his upper lip. Kate bit her lip to stifle her laugh. Kevin was pretty much crying at the sight of Rick's face. He walked to Javier and Lanie to explain what was going on.

''Kate! Really, what's wrong with him?'' Kate was now laughing at him, making Rick a little frustrated. ''Really, what's wrong?''

''You have some-'' More laughter. ''-ice cream on your face.''

''WHERE?!'' He said whipping his hand on his face. ''Did I get it?''

''No, you didn't.'' He whipped again. ''Here, let me.'' Javier, Kevin and Lanie passed them, still laughing really loud. Kate raised her hand to his cheek and removed the ice cream from his upper lip, touching his lip with her finger in the process. She removed her finger and put it in her mouth, cleaning her finger. She didn't even realize she had done it until she was actually done.

''Ah darn, I should have gone with cookie dough. It's kind of a tie with strawberry flavor for me… But now that I've tasted it again, I realized why I doubted!'' Rick just nodded slowly, unable to find his words. She left him standing there, walking away with an evil grin on her face. Gosh, she loved the effect she had on him.


	7. Chapter 7

''My dad is picking me up any moment, I'd better go.'' She said her goodbyes to Lanie and the boys, before picking up her bag and slinging it across her shoulder.

''Oh, that's right!'' Rick mentally slapped himself, he'd forgotten that she wasn't going home with him. He'd gotten so used to her leaving with him that he just kept forgetting that she was going to meet with her dad that day. ''Let me walk you to the parking lot.''

''Sure.'' She replied as a small smile made its way onto her face. They made their way to the parking lot, where she saw her dad patiently waiting. He waved at her and she waved back. ''I've got to go Rick. Usual time tomorrow?''

''It's a date!'' He grinned and he made her blush. ''I'm just kidding.''

''Uh huh, of course you are.'' She enveloped him in a hug. Something that had become almost a regular thing for them, just as friends of course. Rick had to use all of his power to not try and smell her hair. The cherry flavored shampoo she used was just one of the many things he liked about her. After a little while they let suddenly go, realizing that her dad could in fact see them hugging. ''See you tomorrow Castle.''

''Until tomorrow Kate.'' He gave polite nod to Jim and then after a last look he walked over to where his motorcycle stood. Jim shook his head at the two of them.

''Please tell me once again how you two are just friends. Really Katie? He looks like a lovesick fool! You can tell your old man. I won't laugh.'' Jim remarked.

''Dad!''

''What? You know I'm right. Kate, the last time I saw someone look like that was when I saw a picture of myself looking at your mother.''

She shook her head at him. ''We're not dating.''

He laughed. ''Yet.''

''_Fine_.'' She admitted.

''So… you _do_ admit that you like him?''

''I do, dad.'' She said letting a frustrated sigh out. She'd rather tell this right now then after he told her mother. ''I like him a lot. It's just… I'm not sure you know. I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't want to risk our friendship.''

''If you say so Katie. I just want you to know that if he hurts you-''

''-you'll hurt him. Yes, I know dad. Thank you.'' Jim gave her a knowing smile and dropped the subject.

XXX

''_Only a few more lines and then it should be done...''_ She mumbled to herself, saving the file once again on her laptop. She changed the date from the essay to a less recent one and hit print. Just as she put her essay in a folder, her phone vibrated indicating that she had a text message. She smiled when she saw who it was.

_Rick:_ Please tell me that the Biology essay is due next week and NOT tomorrow.

_Kate_: Sorry Ricky, I've only just finished mine. It's due tomorrow. I hope you've had enough sleep over the past days, because it's a crap load of work.

_Rick_: That's just evil miss Beckett. You shall pay for that remark. And in fact, I haven't slept that well the last few days… so this should be fun!

_Kate_: I'm sure it will be. If only you would actually make the essay instead of texting me… you would be done so much sooner!

_Rick_: Ah, yes. I probably would. But then I wouldn't be able to talk to you, which is so much more interesting ;)

_Kate_: Oh, is it now? So interesting that you are willing to fail that essay which means that you won't be able to pass Biology? Rick, you seriously need to get your priorities straight.

_Rick_: Oh, trust me. My priorities are straight. Can I borrow your notes? I can't find mine.

_Kate_: Fine Rick, whatever you say. Uh, yeah, I do have notes, it's just that my scanner broke down, so I can't scan it for you. Sorry. I could send you a picture… but my camera is not that great. You know if you're really desperate, you could come pick them up.

_Rick_: Thanks Kate! I'll be there in 15, mind if I bring my laptop with me? … maybe we could hang afterwards?

_Kate:_ Yeah sure, let me just run it by my parents!

She ran down the stairs to go and ask her parents. Rick sat patiently behind his desk, waiting for her answer. It had only been a few hours, but he was already missing her madly.

''Mom, is it okay if Rick comes over? He needs to finish his Biology essay and he kind of lost his notes.''

''Sure honey, just don't make it too late okay. You have an early class tomorrow.''

''Thanks mom! We won't.'' She once again ran back upstairs to compose a new message to Rick.

_Kate_: No problem! I'll see you soon

_Rick_: Thanks Kate! I'm on my way. x

Fifteen minutes later, Rick stood nervously in front of her door. He rang the doorbell and took a step back. Kate opened the door breathing heavily, then he saw her dad behind her, which pretty much explained why she ran down the stairs so quick.

''Hey Rick, come on in.''

''Hi Kate, hello mister Beckett.''

''Just call me Jim.'' Jim shrugged and gave Rick a stern but yet playful look before he walked back into the living room. Kate rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs.

Rick quickly untied his shoes and put them in the wardrobe and followed her. She opened the door to her room and went to sit on her bed. Rick followed with his backpack in his hand.

''You can settle on the couch if you want to.'' Yes, Kate Beckett had a small two seater in her room.

''Sounds good to me.'' He dropped his bag on the floor and took out another smaller bag from it. ''Here.'' He handed her an ice coffee. ''I thought you might like it.'' He said, a blush making its way over his face. Why _did_ he bring ice coffee again?

''I don't like coffee Castle, I thought you knew that.''

''I do! Well, I do now… But-'' he said pointing to the cup she was holding. ''-this is the most delicious thing you'll ever drink.''

She hesitated for a moment before she took a sip, but once the cold drink made its way down her throat, she moaned in pleasure.

''You were right, this is so good.'' Rick could only hum in agreement.

He unpacked his laptop to distract himself from her. Then it hit him, he'd never been in her room before. He took the room in, it was a medium sized room, but with enough space for a desk, small couch, closet and a twin bed. It wasn't nearly as tidy as he expected, with pieces of clothing lying around the room. He looked at her wall and saw some picture frames hanging there. He stood up putting his laptop on the couch, Kate followed him with her eyes.

He saw some pictures from her and the boys, one with her and Lanie, a couple of pictures with her parents, a baby picture of Kate and a couple of quotes. But there seemed to be a picture missing since there was a nail in the wall, but no frame.

''What happened to this picture?'' Kate stood up and went to stand next to him. He pointed to the empty spot.

''That was a picture with my ex, Josh. I've never really gotten around to put a new picture in it. I couldn't find one that seemed right.'' She shrugged and walked back to her desk. He gave her a loving smile and walked back to his spot on the couch, opening his laptop. He put the laptop on his lap and Kate walked over to him with the papers in her hand.

''Here are the notes you asked for.'' She handed him the notes and he opened his books.

''Thanks Kate, I really appreciate this. I was pretty sure that the due date was next week….'' He said, sadly.

Kate chuckled. ''Just, go work on the essay okay? Otherwise you are never going to finish it.''

''Yes, Madam!'' But instead of working she could still feel his eyes on her.

''Castle. Knock it off.''

''Sorry.'' He tried, not really sorry. She blushed and looked away, trying to focus on her own homework.

XXX

Taking another sip from her ice coffee, she put down her book. This question was so ridiculously difficult that she'd just been staring at the exercise for the last 5 minutes.

''Whatcha doing?'' She tensed up.

''RICK. You've got to stop doing that.'' She said trying to even out her breath.

He shrugged. ''Sorry, nature of habit.''

''Sneaking up on people, really Rick?'' and she smacked him on his shoulder.

''I said sorry!'' He rubbed the sore spot and went to sit next to her. ''I'll never, ever _ever_ do it again, okay?''

''No, you won't. At least try to make some noise next time to let me know that you're creeping up on me.'' He was the only person who could sneak up on her like that and it bothered her… a lot. He was lucky that her reflexes didn't kick in.

''I'll try. So anyway, what are you doing?'' He gave her a cocky smile.

''Making my chemistry homework...'' She said with some disgust in her voice. Usually she did her homework in class, but that was impossible with the image of Rick in his football gear running through her head. So now she was actually doing her homework, with Rick behind her. Yeah, not her brightest idea today. She cleared her throat. ''How's the essay going?''

''Almost finished! I only have to write a conclusion and make the front page, then it should be all wrapped up.'' He shrugged. ''So, what don't you get about this exercise?''

''I've tried to add these… but somehow, the numbers don't add up.''

Rick looked over her notes. ''Uh, Kate?''

''What?''

''You've used the wrong molar mass for thiopental.''

''Oh.''

Rick snickered and patted her on her back. ''It's okay, it's late. It happens to a lot of woman.''

''You distracted me!''

''Really, how? I was just sitting over there'' he pointed to her couch ''making my essay! There is no way that I could be _that_ distracting.'' He thought for a second, looking for a logical explanation. Suddenly his eyes flew wide open. ''Or that means that-'' his cocky smile once again making its way onto his face.

''No Rick, I was _not_ thinking about you in _that_ way. Jeez, get your head out of the gutter.''

''I understand. It's very hard for girls to concentrate when they are around me. I really _am_ ruggedly handsome.'' A smug smile appearing on his face.

''Oh, get over yourself, you're not really that handsome.''

''You wound me!'' He dramatically threw his hand over his heart and slumped back to the couch. Kate bit her lip trying to hide the smile that was trying to make its way over to her face.

She turned around to see him sitting on her couch, a soft smile on his face. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore and Rick's smile had only grown bigger. He really did love it when he could make her smile. They both continued their work until Rick suddenly stopped typing, making Kate turn around.

''I just realized that I still have to make my chemistry homework.'' Kate chuckled. ''Oh, wait! I have a free period tomorrow. Never mind.'' He looked back to his screen and saved his word file. _Why am I worried about my homework again? Usually I just don't make it, easy as that. Weird_. ''And… I'm done.'' He stretched out his arms above his head and removed the laptop from his lap. Kate looked at the clock to see that it was only close to 9am.

''So… I should probably go…'' Kate tried the disappointment on her face. But she wasn't doing a good job. ''Or we could maybe watch a movie or something?'' He said with some doubt in his voice. He wasn't that sure that she wanted him to hang with her even after they'd already spent the day together.

''A movie sounds good. Any suggestions?''

''Do you have 'Turner and Hooch'?''

She laughed. ''You do remind me a little of Hooch.''

''Really? You think I look like a Bordeaux dog with drool and everything?'' Kate stayed silent a teasing grin on her face. She started the movie and went to sit next to Rick on her couch. ''Come on! I'm not that repulsive, am I?'' Kate hummed, neither confirming or denying his question. Rick pouted. ''How could you say that?''

''Well, you are hyperactive most of the time. And… as the dog, you simpy won't shut up from time to time. At least you look cute when you do it.''

Rick grinned. ''Did you just call me cute?''

She laughed at him. ''Is that _all_ you picked up from my statement?''

''Pretty much, yeah.'' She shook her head and turned towards the television, trying to suppress her smile. Rick didn't even care that the movie was on, he'd lost his interest in it when the first scene came on. Instead he found himself watching the person that was Kate Beckett. Somewhere about half the movie he casually threw his arm over the back of the couch, earning an eye-roll and a chuckle from Kate.

''You have something with staring, don't you?'' She mentioned not taking her eyes from the television.

''What do you mean?'' An almost perfect innocent face replacing his stare.

''This isn't the first time that I've seen you staring at me… and it's longer than a couple of seconds. So what is it Rick, do I have something on my face? Or do you just do this to everyone you know?'' Rick chuckled.

''Only when a woman is as beautiful as you, which isn't the most common thing.'' Kate blushed.

''You're such a cliché.''

Rick laughed. ''But you love me anyway.''

''Yes, I do-'' Kate stumbled, not quite sure what to say next. Rick shifted so that he was right next to her. His arm still on the back of the couch. It was only now that Kate realized how close they were and she licked her lips.

She hadn't even noticed that she'd been staring at his lips instead of his eyes, but somehow Rick always knew and a cocky smile appeared on his face. The movie long forgotten playing on the background, they stayed like that for a while. Rick would be happy to die in this position, sitting this close to her and staring into her eyes until the end of time.

He saw Kate thinking and suddenly she seemed to have made up her mind, moving even closer to him. Rick's heartbeat quickened and he wasn't sure if he was still breathing. Kate on the other hand was sure that she had stopped breathing at all. She looked at his lips once again and started moving closer to him.

Perfectly timed, they heard a knock on the door. Kate turned around to see her mom in the doorframe standing with her arms crossed, trying to contain the smirk on her face. Rick blushed and looked away focusing on the television instead, coming to the conclusion that the movie he had already ended a long time ago. He liked Johanna a lot, but her timing was awful.

''Kate, it's near midnight. Rick, I hope that you have your _essay_ done because I'm sorry to say that it's probably time that you leave.''

''Sorry Johanna, I'm on my way.'' He grabbed his laptop and put everything away in his backpack. He put on his jacket and picked up his helmet. He dared to take a quick look at Kate, whose cheeks were still crimson red. Johanna walked down the stairs into the living room, leaving Rick and Kate alone once again. He quickly made work off his shoes, putting them on in no time. She jumped into a pair of all stars and followed Rick outside. She closed the door, just in case her mom decided to step outside.

''Thank you for letting me borrow your notes Kate.'' Her enveloped her in a hug and she put her head on his shoulder.

''No problem.'' He pulled back and leaned in. He gave her a short kiss on her cheek, leaving her blushing once again that evening.

''Until tomorrow, Kate'' With that he put on his helmet and drove off on his bike.

''Until tomorrow Rick'' she whispered, aware that he was long gone already. She stood outside waiting for a minute to get her brain functioning again. He shouldn't have this much effect on her, but yet he did. Why? _Oh, you know why. Shut up. _

She kicked some rocks away from her porch. Unaware that her mother had witnessed the whole thing. Once she had calmed down, and was be able to breathe again, she made her way to her door again. She unlocked the door and her mother stood on the other side.

''Mom, could you please knock next time you come in.'' She sighed.

''I did knock! However, you were too busy staring into his eyes-''

''_Mom_!'' She semi-whispered, knowing that her dad could hear everything they were saying while standing in the hallway.

''Hey. You're just lucky that I didn't send your dad to get him young lady.'' Johanna said, pointing at her father who was watching their conversation from his position on the couch. Kate smiled apologizingly and quickly made her way upstairs. Lanie was going to kill her if she didn't tell her any time soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Have you ever read your own work, not quite sure knowing how it was going to end? Yeah, that's what was going through my mind as I was editing this chapter. I think you'll like this one.

* * *

Martha looked up surprised to find Rick walking into the living room before it was even seven o'clock. She was sitting at the counter, holding a steaming cup of coffee. ''You are up early this morning.''

''Yeah, I'm going to pick up Kate on my way to school. Figured that I could steal a bit of time with her before school starts.'' He'd forgotten to keep his mom in the loop. _Whoops_.

''Smart boy.'' He gave her a smug smile, realizing he was probably more like his mom than he could've imagined. Rick walked over to the coffee machine and made himself a fresh batch.

He sat down beside her, now also nursing a coffee. ''So mother, what are you doing up so early? I don't think I can remember the last time you were awake when I had to go to school.''

''I.. uh…'' Rick walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some milk. Then he grabbed a bowl and put some cereal in it. He wasn't that hungry anyway. ''I've only just came home.''

''Ah…'' An awkward silence came over them and Rick wasn't hungry at all anymore. ''So, you're doing the walk of shame?'' He regretted his words the moment they left his mouth.

''Technically that's when you _see_ me get home. But yes, that would be it.'' Martha confessed, a smile on her face nonetheless.

''Do I know this guy?'' He said moving some cereal around in his bowl. He took a sip of his coffee and gave his mother a questioning look.

''I've met him on the set of Temptation Lane. His name is Lance. Did I mention that I have a contract for 3 weeks on the show?''

''How lovely!'' He gave his mother a warm smile, she deserved a good job every once in a while. ''Wait are you sleeping with one of your co-stars? You know that never works out.''

She waved him off. ''We're not _that_ serious kiddo, just enjoying our time together.''

''Fine. Just tell me when I need to track him down and kill-''

''That won't be necessary darling but thank you for your concern. Now, if you don't mind. I need to catch up on some sleep.''

''Alright, are we on for dinner tonight?''

''Don't count on me, there's a party tonight at one of the cast members houses.'' She gave him a kiss on his cheek and made her way upstairs. He shook his head; he'd never really had a father figure in his life, and he wasn't sure he ever would have one with the way his mother went around. He put his used stuff in the dishwasher and made his way over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Once done, he quickly grabbed his stuff and made his way back downstairs. He quickly wrote a note saying that he was going to be late home that night, since he had football practice all day, which he somehow had slipped his mind when he was talking to his mother earlier. He had a few minutes to spare before he had to be at Kate's so he decided to make a stop at his favorite coffee shop and bought her a bear claw and a chocolate muffin for himself. He thanked the cashier and made his way over to Kate's house.

XXX

The moment Rick pulled up at Kate's house, he saw Jim Beckett leaving the house. He quickly took off his helmet, shut down his bike and walked towards the door where Jim stood patiently. Jim looked at his watch and saw Rick coming up to him.

''Mister Beckett, good morning.''

''Good morning! I told you could call me Jim, Rick.''

''Of course, Jim.'' Rick gave him one of his signature smiles.

''So, I guess you're picking up Katie? I heard her say something about it last night to Johanna, but I wasn't sure if I heard it correctly and I don't think she'd appreciate it if she would find out that I sneak around trying to catch their conversation… At least, that how she would pick it up obviously. You know Kate.'' Rick chuckled.

''Yes sir, I offered to pick her up again this morning. It's no trouble for me to pick her up in the morning since it's on my route. Obviously it helps that I have some company with me when I drive to school. She makes it less boring. It's a win-win situation actually.''

''I see, well, if you say it like that.'' They both laughed before Jim suddenly had a serious look on his face. ''I just want you to be careful, got it?''

Rick nodded immediately. ''Yes Jim.''

''Good.'' He nodded. ''Now, I need to get to the court, Johanna will kill me if I don't make it on time. Kate should be out any minute. See you later Rick.'' He gave him a smile and made his way over to his car.

Just as Jim pulled up out of the driveway as Kate walked out of the house. She had tight up her hair in a ponytail and was wearing jeans and a simple black shirt, with her leather jacket, obviously. He scraped his throat and shook his head to get a few, not so respectful images out of his head. Rick resisted the urge to walk up to her, spin her around and kiss her senseless, but he wasn't the one who got to do that. _Yet_.

Though he'd love to try that scenario sometime.

''Morning!'' She said in a cheery voice.

''Good morning!'' She walked up to him, almost jumping in his arms. He had to take a step back to regain his balance with her clinging to him so tightly. ''What brings you in such a good mood this morning?'' He grinned.

''Nothing in particular.'' She said biting her lip. _She has got to stop doing that. _''I had a nice sleep.''

He knew exactly what she meant. '_'Really_, you get this happy from enough sleep?''

''Okay, I might have had a nice dream too.'' She confessed.

The truth is that she had fallen in a peaceful sleep the day before with Rick on her mind. The two of them walking on the beach, with Rick splashing her when she'd least expected it. She told him to stop, but he didn't, _of course he didn't_ and she hadn't really meant it the first time. They had both ended up in the sea, soaking wet with their clothes still on. Then they dried up and watched the sunset together. She'd have to suggest going swimming with Lanie and the guys sometime, she was pretty sure it would end up being interesting with Rick being there.

''Alright! Let's get moving.'' He handed her the needed equipment and started setting up the motorcycle. ''Kate, could you hang on to my bag? I can't hold it while riding'' Kate chuckled.

''Yeah, sure.'' She threw Rick's sport bag over her shoulder and told him that she was ready. Making sure that everything was safe, Rick speed off, driving them to school.

XXX

Once they had finally managed to get into school, they made their way to their lockers. Suddenly the sight of Lanie and Javier making out against another pair of lockers came in their sight. Luckily it was still pretty early, so no one was there to witness the happening. Rick and Kate walked over to their lockers not sure what to do but the couple didn't even react to the closing of Rick's locker.

Rick cleared his throat, in a not so subtle way, causing Javier to look up. His gaze was unfocused, and Kate chuckled at the sight.

Lanie blushed. ''Lanie. Is there something you would like to share with the class?'' A mischievous look beginning to form on Kate's face.

''Javier asked me out...'' She began, uncertain of the words that she should use.

''… and then she kind of attacked me.'' Lanie gave Javier a stare and shut him up immediately.

''Well, it's about damn time!'' Kate exclaimed.

''Congrats buddy!'' Rick patted him on the shoulder. ''Finally had the _guts_?''

''_Look who's talking_.'' Rick blushed at the statement Javier had made.

Javier leaned in. ''Don't worry about it bro, I got your back.''

''Thanks man.'' They did the 'feed-the-birds' gesture and caught up with the girls. The school was slowly filling up with still half-sleeping people. The group walked outside and sat down on a nearby bench.

Rick grabbed his bag and got the small ''Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your bear claw.''

''Thanks Rick.'' She accepted the delight and took a bite, moaning in appreciation. ''This is delicious. But seriously Rick, are you trying to get me fat or something?''

''No.'' He said as innocent as possible, but if she made that noise again just by eating a bear claw, then yes, he'd make this a regular thing. Javier and Lanie watched the exchange and decided that the pair might want some privacy.

''We're going, we have some…. Stuff to do.'' Lanie said not even a little ashamed.

''So uh, see you guys here after your final class?'' Kate questioned.

''You're on. See ya!'' Lanie grabbed Javier's hand and dragged him along. Javi shrugged and walked after Lanie.

Rick sighed dramatically. ''Oh, he's already being whipped into shape, isn't he?'' Kate snickered.

''Yes, _yes_ he is.'' She confirmed. They walked outside, having a couple of minutes to kill before their class started. Kate sat down on the now famous bench where Rick could always find her when she didn't have a class.

A group of guys walked over to Rick and he saw that they were his fellow football teammates. Max threw the football that he was holding to Rick and he caught it just in time before it hit Kate in the face. Max threw her an apologizing smile and quickly walked back.

Alex spoke up. ''Hey Rickster, stop flirting and get over here. We've got work to do.'' The group continued walking, leaving Rick and Kate sitting on the bench. Kate looked at Rick with a questioning look. Rick on the other hand was looking angry, or at least frustrated.

''Talking about being whipped, I have football practice the entire day. It's a team bonding thing. I'm not going to be here in the breaks or free periods.'' Rick said, disappointed with his schedule.

''Oh.'' She tried not to sound disappointing, but she was having a hard time covering up the truth.

''We could meet up tomorrow?'' He said looking up, a hopeful gleam in his eye. ''I'm not sure I have any classes tomorrow, since miss David has been sick all week. Or I could simply skip it, that won't be a problem either.''

''You'd skip a class? For what? Meeting up with me?'' She asked.

He nodded. ''Yes, for meeting up with you. Why's that such a shock to you?''

''I just. I don't know?'' Rick laughed and saw the guys waiting for him a little down the street.

''Same time tomorrow?'' He questioned.

''Yeah.'' He nodded and stood up. She expected him to give her a hug, but he didn't. Was he ashamed of their friendship? For her? He walked away with a last glance over his shoulder, seeing Kate looking defeated. He decided not to question it and continued walking.

Kate stood up, walking in the opposite direction towards school. Why did this bother her so much?

XXX

Rick walked onto the football field wearing his football gear. Most of the guys were already on the grass passing a ball. He couldn't wait for this day to be over. As much as he liked playing football or playing any sport for that matter, he just wanted to see his friends again. His real friends. Yes, he could finally say that now. He wanted to see Lanie and Javier bickering as Ryan was trying to sneak a glance at Jenny who he was a girl that he was falling for hard. And with those guys distracted, he could talk to Kate. Trying to make her smile. Oh god, he loved that smile. He wanted to see Kate again.

Simply because he could.

The coach blew his whistle and all the guys ran over to where coach Montgomery was standing. Rick went to stand next Max and Alex gave him a pat on the shoulder in recognition. He saw Logan and Steve running his way, with Miles just a little behind them. This was the first time that the whole team was actually together, and Rick saw a couple of guys that he hadn't seen before. There was this one guy that stood out though. The guy gave Rick a dirty look. Rick simply ignored him and listened to the coach as he continued his speech. A little while later he was being properly introduced to the rest of the team and found out the guy's name. Josh Davidson.

XXX

_Only a couple more hours…_ Kate sighed and opened her notebook. It had been a quiet day since Rick was having his training day and didn't get to have lunch with the rest of the school. She was getting so used to him being there, that she didn't even realize how much she _liked_ him being there. It was the way he could make her laugh even though she was having a horrible day. Or the way he would wait for her at her locker after school, just casually standing next to it.

He was different, special, she wasn't sure why anyone had ever told him otherwise. She loved it when he put his hand on the small of her back. Sometimes she wasn't even sure if he realized that he had done it. Or the way their hands touched when they were walking down the hallway together. Oh, and the way he hugged that was the best thing ever. She would just disappear into his arms.

''Miss Beckett? Would you mind paying attention to my class, please?'' Simmons said looking over his glasses. The entire class was pretty much staring at Kate waiting for her to answer.

''Yes, sir my apologies.'' She was blushing heavily and looked down at her notebook again.

Lanie moved closer to Kate, keeping her voice down. ''Girl, everything alright? I just nudged you like four times, but you didn't even look up.''

''Yes, I'm fine Lanie. Really.'' Lanie looked at her with concern but decided to let it drop for now. The class went back to work and Kate once again found herself lost in thoughts. _Yup, she was in big trouble_.

''Javi, Kev and I are going out to get some snacks this afternoon. Are you coming with us?'' Lanie asked.

''Sorry Lanie, I'm going to try and see if Rick is still here.'' Lanie showed her a knowing smile and then smirked.

''I hate to tell you… but I told you so.'' She said loud enough for a couple of rows to hear while she made a little dance in her chair. ''You've got the hots for Castle. Admit it.''

''Lanie.'' Kate said pleading.

''Why can't you just admit it?'' She questioned.

''Because I'm not sure how this is all going to work out. When it does, _trust me_, you'll be the first person to know.''

''Fine.'' Lanie said crossing her arms. ''But you better update me with some details every once in a while. And that means _daily_ updates. Not those 'whenever-Kate-feels-like-it'-updates.'' They both laughed, getting the attention from Simmons again. He decided to let it slide this time and went back to grading term papers.

Time went by fast and before Kate knew it, the bell had rung once again. She quickly left the classroom and made her way over to her locker. She grabbed some books that she didn't need for homework and locked it again. Kate made her down the hall and walked out of the school, making her way toward the football field.

Once there, she saw that the guys were playing a practice game. She smiled and walked up to the bleachers where some more people were watching the training. Most of the front rows were packed with cheerleaders so Kate continued to climb the stairs until she could sit alone. It looked like mostly girlfriends were sitting there and she could feel that she was being judged.

She didn't have time to analyze her current situation though, because she heard the coach blowing his whistle fiercely. She looked up to see what the fuss was about to find two guys fighting. One of them, the guy wearing jersey number 3, tackled number 11, who went down hard. He fell on his back but managed to kick number 3 in the groin, which made him stumble onto the grass. Before she knew it, number 3 pulled off his helmet when standing up trying to get to number 11. Her heart stopped. It was _Josh_.

Josh stood up and went straight for a right hook, but barely hit the guy since he'd turned away just in time. Either way, it was going to hurt. Number 11 turned away and took a shot at Josh and hit him straight on the nose. Josh dropped on the grass with his hand reaching for his nose, blood quickly dripping from it. Suddenly, the attacker was being pulled away from him. Josh stood up and kicked the guy straight in the gut. The guy was now gasping for air, but he somehow found the strength to stand up and walk away from Josh. A few other guys had helped up number 11 and kept him from going on to kick Josh's ass again. Instead he pulled of his helmet and walked off the field. Rick. _Shit_, it was Rick!

Kate jumped up and quickly walked down the bleachers.

Rick's gaze was glassy and focused on the exit which led to the parking lot. Kate quickly sped up and stood in front of him. Rick seemed to realize who it was but didn't say anything. He looked defeated. Kate took his hand and followed him off the field. Everyone there was still wondering what had happened just a moment ago.

They continued to walk, hand in hand, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

''Rick.'' She said, but he only looked away from her gaze. ''Rick, are you okay?''

''I'm fine Kate.'' he said grimacing. ''I'm just having a little difficulty breathing here.''

''What happened Rick? Do you want to talk about it?''

''Not really, no.'' he said laughing softly.

''Rick, why did you attack Josh?'' She said softly, rubbing her thumb over his fingers.

''It's just that- He- I can't Kate.'' He said, his breathing pattern uneven.

''Rick, it's okay. Just tell me what happened.'' She used her free hand and stroke his cheek to make him look at her. ''He said something about me, didn't he?'' Rick nodded slowly. ''It's okay Rick, really. I just want to know. _Please_.''

Rick seemed to consider her words and decided that it was probably best if he'd just tell her. Even if that meant breaking her heart. Her eyes were trained on his.

''He… uh..'' Rick took a deep breath. ''He'd somehow heard or seen that we'd been hanging out, you know?'' Kate nodded. ''And he had assumed, that we were seeing each other.'' Their eyes never left each other. ''And when we were lining up, we were beside each other. He told me that there was no way in hell that I was going to get laid with you, because you wouldn't do anything with him. And then he called you a bitch for not putting out.'' His sentence barely came out as a whisper. Concern was written all over his face. Kate was trying really hard not to cry. ''I'm so sorry Kate.'' He said pulling her into a crushing hug which was kind of hard with all the gear he was wearing.

''You defended my honor, Rick.'' She said, her face still buried in his neck. ''Thank you.'' He stroked her hair as her cries turned into sobs. He couldn't help himself.

''Nothing to thank me for, I'd do it again in a heartbeat.'' She pulled back to look him in the eye, seeing the sincerity there.

She went to stand on her tiptoes and put her hands on his cheek, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. It was short, but perfect for a first kiss. Rick wasn't even sure that it happened for a moment. When she pulled back, he looked dumbfounded. Kate bit her lower lip the way she always did when she was nervous and what he simply thought was adorable.

Just when she thought that he didn't feel the same way, he nestled his hands in her hair, pulling her even closer. He pulled her in for another mind-blowing kiss, this time slow and tender. She could feel him smiling against her lips. _Man, if only she'd known that he kissed like this…_ He slowly pulled away allowing them both to catch their breath. He wiped away the last of her tears from her face and then gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek. They were both smiling like madmen at the moment, both happy that it had finally happened. After a moment, he pulled her back and softly bit on her lower lip, making her moan. Now concerned with the spectators, they pulled back again.

She once again grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, pulling him back to the football field. When they walked onto the field again, still out of sight for anyone, she turned to him.

''I let you alone for one day and _this_ happens?'' referring to his fight with Josh. ''I might just never let you out of my sight again.'' Rick laughed, a loving smile finding a way on his face. ''I'll wait here. You go figure out what he has in store for you.'' Pointing over to coach Montgomery. Rick nodded. He didn't need words, his eyes told her everything.

They let their hands fall to their sides and Rick made his way over to where the coach was standing. Josh was nowhere to be seen, which Rick was silently thankful for. He wasn't sure what he would do if he ever saw him again. Kate stood frozen in her spot, silently fangirling over what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

''I got off okay. Josh and I both have detention for a week, but next to that I'm good, since we are both essential for the team.'' He walked up to Kate, who was leaning against his motorcycle. This was definitely a sight he could get used to. He took her hand in his own, softly swinging it back and forth. ''Everyone seemed to understand why I did it, so they don't blame me at all. Apparently, they don't like Josh either, so this was just a long time coming. Montgomery spared me. Big time.''

''You got off easy this time.'' As football stars usually did.

''Oh, this is nothing. I've been in worse fights at my old school. Got suspended for a full week once and that wasn't by face the worst thing I have ever done.''

''_Really_? What did the other guy do?'' She asked, intrigued by his confession.

''He said something offensive about my mom, I'd rather not get into details if you don't mind.''

''Sure, no problem.'' He let go of her hand and unchained his helmet from the bike.

''So, I was wondering… Do you want to have dinner with me and my mom tonight? She should be home 'early' after a day on the set of Temptation Lane.''

''Your mom is starring on Temptation Lane?'' She said enthusiastically, not even embarrassed about her sudden outburst. Rick was surprised that she let herself go for a second and smiled.

''Yes, she is. I take it you're a fan of the show?''

''How could you ask me that. _Of_ _course,_ I am!''

''Well, then you should _definitely_ come.''

''You had me at dinner with you.'' She blushed.

He was beaming. ''That's good to know.''

''I just need to call me mom, okay?''

''Go ahead.'' She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed her mother's number. Rick walked around the bike and grabbed the second helmet from the storage beneath the saddle. She walked away from the bike, trying to get some privacy.

''_Beckett_.''

''Hey mom.''

''_What do you want?''_

She used her most innocent voice. ''Why would I want something?''

''_Because you're talking like you're nervous to ask me something. Now what is it?''_

''Rick just invited me to have dinner with him and his mother tonight. Is it okay if I go?''

''_Yeah, sure. No problem. We were eating take out anyway, your dad and I got stuck in the office again. This case is going to be the death of me, I swear. I want you home by midnight, okay? Don't tell your dad I said that. And you know I was just kidding about that last thing, right?''_

Kate chuckled. ''Yes, I know mom. Thank you.''

''_Only on some levels though… some of it is true..''_

''Yeah. Okay. BYE mom!''

''_Love you sweetheart.''_

''Love you too.'' She ended the call and walked back to Rick was now patiently sitting on his motorcycle, waiting for her to come back.

''And?''

''All clear.'' She grabbed the helmet from his hand and quickly put it on. She swung his bag over her shoulder and want to sit behind him on the motorcycle.

''Great! Let's go.''

XXX

''Kate darling! How lovely to see you again.'' Martha motioned for her to walk further and Kate followed her lead. She took of her jacket and handed it to Rick who was eager to take it. Martha took a look at Rick's face and saw a minor swelling beneath his eye but decided not to question it. For now.

''Hi Martha, how are you doing?''

''I'm doing great, thank you for asking.''

''Hello mother.'' Rick gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and walked to the kitchen. He motioned for Kate to sit on one of the chairs. She walked over to the chair and sat down. ''How was the set today?'' A teasing tone in his voice. Kate glanced at him and he smirked. Martha seemed to have caught the exchange and walked over to Kate who was now sitting at the kitchen island and sat down next to her.

''It was lovely. My character is getting married to Joseph Fox!'' She exclaimed. ''Oh, I forgot to say spoiler alert!'' Kate chuckled. ''Well, it's not like you watch the show anyway, right?''

Rick smirked. ''I don't, but _Katie_ here does.''

''You did _not_ just call me Katie.''

A smug smile appeared on his face. ''I might have.''

''Say it again and I will have to kill you.'' He knew that she was only joking but the glance she gave Rick did give him chills. _Note to self_: _Remember not to piss her off._

''Finally. Someone who can keeps him on his toes.'' Martha remarked.

''Mom, you can't just side with Kate. That's not fair.'' He opened the fridge and grabbed two unopened cans of soda. He set one down in front of Kate and then proceeded to open his own can, taking a huge gulp.

''Shut up Rick, you sound like a nine-year-old.'' Rick pouted. She sighed. ''Okay. A handsome nine-year-old. Better?''

''Much.''

Kate smiled and Rick followed. ''Good.''

''So, what are we having tonight? Does anyone have any ideas?'' He looked at Kate and then his mother. ''I'm thinking take out, maybe?''

''How about we make some spaghetti? I've been living on Chinese food the entire week.'' Kate remarked.

''Sounds good to me!''

''Alright kiddos, you call me when you're done. I need to change before we eat. Long story short, I'm going to see Lance tonight. We need to… _rehearse_ some scenes'' Rick shuddered at the thought.

Kate kept her hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

''That's simply too much information mother.'' Martha didn't even pretend to be sorry. The look on his face was priceless.

''Do you have all the ingredients over here? Or do we need to make a quick run to the store?'' Kate questioned, getting the attention from both Rick and Martha.

''Everything should be here, because I went grocery shopping yesterday. Since _someone-'' _He pointed to Martha. ''-forgot to do it.''

''My job was calling me Richard, there's no argument in the world that can get you to win this.''

''Except for your poor kid starving to death?'' Martha shook her head; he'd certainly picked up on his mother's dramatic acting skills over the last few years.

''Alright, I'm changing.'' And with that Martha left the room, walking up the stairs to where Kate assumed, was Martha's bedroom. Once she disappeared out of sight, Kate turned to Rick who was leaning against the counter.

Kate hesitated for a moment. ''Okay. Quick question.''

''Shoot.'' Rick said taking another gulp from his soda.

''Why do you have the master bedroom downstairs and why is your mother's bedroom on the second floor?''

''Well… that was the compromise for us moving again. And since she usually isn't at home at all during day or night, we figured that I could have the master bedroom downstairs with the study and, of course, my very own personal bathroom. On the other hand, the entire second floor is hers, so we never run into each other on that matter.'' Kate nodded. ''And… well… let's just say that this house is not _exactly_ soundproof on the first floor. The second floor is.''

Kate blushed. ''Ah. I see.''

''Yeah… We found out about that the hard way.'' At the sight of Rick's face, Kate burst out laughing. Rick cleared his throat. ''So, spaghetti?''

''Let's get the groceries out of the fridge, shall we?''

''Would you mind if I took a quick shower while you start? I didn't get a chance to shower after the training.'' Rick hesitantly asked.

''Sure, no problem.'' Kate gave him an assuring smile. ''Just tell me where I can find the pots and pans and I'm set.'' Rick smiled and walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets and opened it showing its contents.

''Here you go.''

''Thanks.'' She said as she grabbed the ones she needed. ''Now. Go shower. I can take if from here.''

''As you wish, my lady.'' Rick bowed and Kate rolled her eyes at his gesture, hiding her smile after she had done it. She grabbed the pan and put it in the sink, letting the water fill it up.

Rick quickly made his way to his bedroom where he grabbed some sweats and a shirt. He almost ran to his bathroom and jumped into the shower. He made quick work of his hair, used some body wash and stepped out of the shower, feeling fully energized again. He stood there, looking in the mirror, seeing some minor bruises on his chest and near his stomach. His face was swollen a little on the right side, but luckily it seemed like nothing serious. He might ask his mom to check on it tomorrow if it got any worse. He dried off and changed into his clean clothes. He then combed his hair in model, not that it was necessary since his hair naturally fell in model, but he did it anyway. With his hair still wet, he made his way back to the kitchen.

Kate turned around to see Rick leaning casually against the counter. ''Castle, you could have showered longer. I've got it under control here.'' The sight of him with wet hair was nearly too much for her. _Damn. He really was ruggedly handsome._

''And make you do everything on your own? In my home? Yeah, right.'' Kate chuckled. ''What do you want me to do? I have to warn you though, I'm not the greatest cook.''

''You could watch the spaghetti. I'm almost done chopping the vegetables anyway.''

''I guess I can manage that.'' He gave her a lopsided smile and started on his task. Kate shook her head and a smile made a way across her face, he really was a kid in a grown up body and that was just one of the reasons that she loved him for. Did she love him? _Oh. Too soon to think about that._

After a couple of minutes working in a comfortable silence, Kate walked over to Rick who was still stirring the spaghetti.

''It should be done by now, could you taste it for me please?''

''Sure.'' He grabbed one of strands, waited for it to cool down and ate it. ''It's done!'' he exclaimed.

''Great. Let's serve it.''

''I'll set the table and call my mom.'' She nodded. Rick walked to the stairs. ''Mother! Dinner is ready.''

''Lovely! I'll be down in a sec.'' Martha answered. Rick walked back again and set up the table.

He watched her preparing the last things. She looked so peaceful just standing there cooking in his kitchen. It was surreal. He heard footsteps on the stairs and his mother appeared in another colorful outfit. ''Do you fancy a drink?''

''I'm fine, thank you.'' She pointed to her still full can of soda on the kitchen counter. ''I'm still on my soda from earlier.'' He nodded and walked over to another cabinet. He grabbed a wine glass from it and then proceeded to search for some whine, probably for his mother, Kate noted.

''This smells delicious!'' Martha exclaimed.

Kate blushed. ''I hope it tastes just as good.''

''How could it not. You made it.'' Rick simply said.

''Oh, trust me Rick. I've screwed up a simple spaghetti one too many times.'' He walked around the counter, grabbing the spaghetti and put it on the dinner table, which was now set up.

Rick pulled back Kate's chair and motioned for her to sit done. In that moment, she felt special, because no other guy had ever done that for her. She sat down and smiled in appreciation to him. He then walked over to Martha's chair, where he did the same thing. Kate felt stupid. Of course, he did that, he probably did that with all the girl he had something with. Her mood sank immediately.

Rick took the lead and gave everyone a portion. They quickly dug in, since it was a little past the normal dinner time for everyone and they were quite hungry.

''Everything alright dear? You look a little down.'' Martha commented. Rick looked up from his plate with a concerned look on his face.

''I'm fine Martha, just hungry.'' Martha laughed. _Stop. Over. Analyzing._

''Let's just eat then.'' They fell into an easy conversation, with Rick and Kate occasionally spacing out when looking each other in the eye. Martha seemed to have noticed that the vibe was different than a week ago and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened the last few days. Time for some digging.

''So darling, are you ever going to tell me what happened to your eye?'' Rick quickly swallowed his food and Kate almost choked on her drink.

''I got in a fight.'' He confessed.

''Richard. You-'' Martha began.

''Yes mother, but it is all settled. I won't get kicked out of school or anything. I just have detention for a week. Got of pretty easy actually.'' He played around with the food on his plate, not really focused on anything.

''What did the guy do?'' Martha said, concern written all over her face.

Kate spoke up. ''My _ex_-boyfriend, Josh, said some… unfortunate things to Rick.'' Rick cringed at the word boyfriend.

Martha sighed. ''I see. Was Richard right to hit him?''

''Yes, he was. I'm still surprised he actually did it.''

Rick looked for eye contact with her. ''I'd do it anytime again Kate, as long as you know that.'' She saw the gleam in his eyes, and she was sure that he meant it.

''Alright, well… let's not make this a regular thing, alright? You know what happened last time Richard.''

''Yes, I remember _very_ well mother.'' He said, remembering the time that he'd actually been the one responsible for them to move, since he got kicked out of school.

''Good. Now, I'll take a look at your eye in the morning, I need to leave for my rehearsal.'' Kate bit on her lip to keep from laughing once again. Rick put his hand in front of his face as if he was trying to erase the image from his mind.

''Okay, you two. Next time the dishes are mine, but if you would please clean it up for now.''

Rick used his most dramatic acting. ''You made us cook _and_ you want us to do the dishes? Unbelievable!'' Martha laughed. '_'Fine_. No problem. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Martha gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She then walked over to Kate and also gave her a hug, which surprised Kate, but she hugged back anyway.

Martha grabbed her purse from the couch where she had left it earlier and walked towards the door. '' And don't do anything I wouldn't do when I'm away!''

Rick groaned. ''Bye mother!'' Martha gave him one last playful but stern look.

''What does she mean by that?'' She said innocently.

Rick chuckled. ''I don't know, she does pretty much everything. You name it. She has done it.'' Kate burst out laughing. He walked towards the dishwasher and saw that his mother had forgotten to turn it on that morning. He sighed and turned it on himself.

''Looks like we have to do the dishes the old-fashioned way… By hand.''

''Let's do the dishes then?'' Kate said, already stacking up the plates and she made her way over to the counter.

''_Let's do the dishes_.'' He repeated, walking after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Since this one took me a while - I combined two chapters into one. Enjoy. :)

* * *

They piled up the plates and started cleaning the kitchen.

''Could you hand me a towel please?''

Rick walked to the spot next to the refrigerator where the towel hung and handed it to her. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks.''

''So, I guess that I'm in charge cleaning?''

''Yes, you are.''

''Great! I hate drying anyway.'' Kate chuckled, of course he would say that. He filed up the sink and started cleaning the plates. They each continued to work in silence for a few minutes before Kate suddenly felt water over her arms and then suddenly on her face.

''Rick.''

''Yes?'' He said innocently.

''Did you just splash me?''

''I might have…'' Kate narrowed his eyes at him, and he seemed to be analyzing the kitchen for the quickest way to escape. He knew that he wasn't getting out of this one and sighed dramatically, giving up his innocence act. ''Fine, I did it.''

''Ha! I knew it!'' with that she quickly moved in front of him and put her hand in the water grabbing a glass with some water out of the sink, Rick quickly stepped away from her, but he wasn't fast enough. She removed her hand from the water and threw the water in his face and hair, completely soaking him.

''Oh, you are going to pay for that!'' She ducked underneath his arms that were trying to grab her.

Just when she wanted to run away, she felt his hands on her waist pulling her back. He had cornered her against the kitchen counter with water dripping down his nose and his hair sticking to his forehead.

He stepped even closer to her; their eyes focused on each other. He reached behind her and grabbed the same glass with some water in it.

''Castle. No.'' She struggled and squealed, but he had a strong grip on her.

She could have easily taken him, they both knew it, but that wasn't the point. He slowly let go but Kate didn't move. Instead she stood there with him surrounding her. They just stood there, Kate against the counter with Rick's arms on either side of her on the counter, with him looking down at her.

He sighed. ''Alright… I forgive you.'' She smiled up at him and he couldn't help it but lean in. He gave her a short kiss before he pulled back and put his forehead against hers. Suddenly he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back. ''You're not going to hit me, are you?''

''Hit you? No.'' Kate chuckled. ''Kiss you? Yes.'' He leaned down and she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Rick looked confused. She smiled and then gave him a kiss on his mouth. He moved slowly, using one hand to support himself and the other nestling in her hair. He nipped on her bottom lip and heard her sigh in response. She moved her arms around his neck to have better access and played with the hairs in his neck.

The door cracked open. ''Richard! Have you seen my phone? I couldn't find it in my bag and you know how I feel when I lose my-'' Martha looked up to see Kate look up from above Rick's shoulder with her face colored crimson red, Rick didn't even had to turn around to find out what was happening. ''Oh my! Sorry to interrupt. I found my phone and I'm leaving now…'' She quickly shut the door behind her and walked away, once again off to her destination.

Rick was the one to crack first and started laughing.

''Rick. That was not funny.'' Kate slapped him on the chest walking away from him.

''Why not?'' He said, still laughing and moving into the kitchen to grab a clean towel to dry off his face.

''Your _mom_ just walked in on us _kissing_!''

He shrugged. ''Could have been worse.''

''_How_ could it have been worse?''

''It could have been your dad.'' He informed her. Kate looked up in frustration and then looked back at Rick. He looked at her with his puppy face and she couldn't help it but laugh.

''Oh god.'' She said flopping down on his couch, her hand thrown over her face. '_'Your mom just saw us make out_.'' She whispered.

''Relax Kate, what's got you freaking out about it?'' He replied sitting down next to her on the couch.

''I don't know.'' She sighed.

Rick felt hurt. Was it because she had kissed him? Maybe she didn't feel the same as he did at all. He shifted slightly away from her, giving her some space. ''Did _it_ embarrass you? Because it's not something to be embarrassed about. Or did it embarrass you because _I_ was kissing you?'' His last words came out as a whisper.

She sat up straight. ''What? No! Why would you think that?''

''I don't know, I wasn't sure if-''

''Listen Rick, you are my best friend, next to Lanie of course, and well… I love you for it'' Rick was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing by now. ''And I could never feel embarrassed about such a natural thing. I just, well… It's your mom we're talking about and I'm not sure if I'm willing to come out with something that is so new for us. I mean we're not even dating!''

''-yet.'' Kate laughed at his reaction.

''_Yet_.'' She repeated. ''But I'm afraid of losing you as my friend. I mean, what if we don't work out?''

''Kate. I'm not going to leave you. I couldn't, believe me. The moment I saw you in the cafeteria, I was a _goner_ as my mother likes to call it.'' Kate chuckled at his confession, but inside, her heart was beating out of her chest. It wasn't the time to make more confessions yet and they both knew it. Rick decided to pick up the earlier conversation. ''Now, how about you pick out a movie and I'll make us some popcorn to go with it.''

''Popcorn? Seriously Rick? We've just had dinner!'' She exclaimed.

''But I've been playing sports all day!'' _And he's a teenage guy…_ she had to remind herself. He'd probably even eat a couple of hamburgers after this if he had the chance. ''You sure you don't want any?'' She shook her head. ''Too bad, more for me!'' He walked away with a smug smile on his face and started preparing a beverage of popcorn. Kate walked over to his gigantic bookcase, which was actually the wall that kept the living room and his study room separated from each other and saw that his DVD's were lined up on eye level. She looked through the collection and saw some surprising ones that jumped out.

''Rick.'' He looked up from where he sat on the counter, waiting for his popcorn. ''Why do you have 'What's your number?' on DVD?''

''Although I have to admit that I enjoyed watching the movie.'' Kate chuckled. ''It's not mine.'' He didn't look at Kate while he said it and that bothered her.

Kate knew that she probably shouldn't ask further but did it anyway, curiosity getting the best of her. ''Whose is it?''

''It's from my ex.''

''What happened?''

''She moved to England for a year abroad and by the time that she probably came back I had already moved away again. _Like always_.'' The magnetron beeped and Rick grabbed a bowl to put the popcorn in. After that he walked over to where Kate sat curled up on the couch and sat down next to her. She had a concerned look on her face, he looked so sad all of the sudden. ''She was my best friend.'' He put the popcorn on the coffee table and sat back on the couch.

She put her hand on his knee. ''I'm so sorry Rick.'' A genuine smile covering her face.

''Don't be.''

''But I-''

''No, you don't. I can't dwell on the past and I've got to move on. Besides, I have you now, what's better than that?''

Kate swallowed; her mouth suddenly dry. ''Hmmm… I can't think of anything.''

''That's what I thought.'' He sat a little closer to Kate and she snuggled in his shoulder, her feet pulled up on the couch. He threw his arm around her and nuzzled her hair, inhaling her sent. He gave her a kiss on her temple and felt her relax next to him. ''Now, what movie are we watching?''

Kate chuckled. ''Who cares.'' She said honestly.

''I'm starting to think that you are some kind of mind reader.'' She laughed and his heart warmed. The popcorn sat long forgotten on the coffee table.

XXX

''Castle.'' He groaned. ''Wake up. I've got to go home.''

He mumbled something unintelligent. ''Five more minutes…'' She managed to make out. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer, his breath already evening out again. After they'd ended up snuggling on the couch, more than watching the movie Kate had turned on and they had both fallen asleep. Kate was the first one to wake and looked at the clock. She found that it was close to twelve o'clock and she would have to be home soon. However, she had just found out that Rick was a tough person to wake.

Kate turned around to face him. ''Oh, no you don't.'' She poked him softly in the chest and heard him groan again. Just when she thought he was actually going to fall asleep again, he suddenly grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, letting their hands fall between them.

She blushed as she realized the position they were in a minute ago with Rick spooning her. She should feel ashamed her brain said, but she just couldn't. They were just friends. Friends could hug, snuggle and kiss each other. Sure, why not? _Oh, who am I kidding_.

''Stop over-thinking.'' He said, slowly opening his eyes.

''How'd you-''

He propped himself up on his elbow. ''You think _very_ loud.'' He gave her a kiss to her forehead and then leaned back again, taking her in. ''You look cute with your hair all messed up.''

''As much as I'd love for you to discuss how cute I actually am, I need to be home in about... '' She looked over at the clock. ''-fifteen minutes.''

''I guess we should be going then...'' He said without making an effort to move.

''I guess…'' She repeated.

''I'd rather keep you right here.'' He'd probably wouldn't admit it just yet, but this was the best nap he'd had in months.

_Me too. I'd love to stay. _''Let's go Rick.'' He sat up straight and pulled her with him. ''I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back.''

''Okay.'' He nodded and let her go, moving towards the stairs where he'd left the helmets on the saloon table. He did a quick three-step check: keys, phone, wallet and then ruffled his hair back into model. Sleeping on the couch wasn't the most comfortable thing but hey, at least Kate had laid down next to him. He'd sleep on the floor if he would had to. He checked the mirror, his face really was swelling up on the right side and his ribs were aching. That was definitely going to hurt even more in the morning. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some ibuprofen and drank them down with some water.

''Ready!'' Rick smiled at her and handed her the helmet.

XXX

It had become a habit to pick Kate up in the morning and bring her back home after school. Somehow, it just worked for them. It was also a good excuse to hang out a little longer than they probably should. They were getting some weird looks from classmates and people they really didn't know, when Rick sneaked up at her or held her hand in public. Kate still wasn't aware that he'd actually put his hand on her waist or around her shoulder when they were in public and she didn't care, because she enjoyed it.

Rick had only one lecture today, since miss David had been cleared for work again. And since Kate only had a couple of classes, he figured that the least he could do was actually go to school, go to class and spent the rest of the time with the group. Or maybe work on his creative writing assignment, that had kind of slipped his mind last week.

Kate stepped off the motorcycle and took off her helmet as she waited for Rick to park the motor. Once done, he stuck out his hand and she handed him her helmet. He put Kate's in the storage beneath his saddle and chained his own helmet to the motor. When he was satisfied that there was no way that people could simple grab the helmet and walk away with it, he stood up and walked over to Kate.

Thankfully his swelling had gone down on the right side of his face, his ribs on the other hand were killing him. But he wasn't going to tell Kate that, since she might blame herself for it and he would hate to see that happen. Kate hadn't told Lanie about the fight between Josh and Rick and she was most likely going to kill Kate for that. _Figuratively_ speaking of course.

They both quickly took off their leather jackets, it was way too hot outside to keep them on for now. He grabbed hers and smacked her hand away when she wanted to grab it back from him. She gave him a playful glare, but he just ignored it and continued to carry her jacket. He stepped a little closer to her as they made their way across the parking lot towards their school. Suddenly he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. They were walking so close that nobody could actually see that they were holding hands and they both preferred it that way. Of course, nobody could fool Lanie Parish.

Kate saw Lanie look down to where their hands were subtly covered by the jackets that Rick was carrying and slowly let go of Rick's hand. Lanie then quickly examined Rick's face and looked suspiciously at them, pointing between them. ''What's going on?''

Kate smiled but Lanie didn't buy it. ''Good morning to you too Lanie.''

''Nuh-uh. Not buying it.''

''Lanie.'' Kate begged.

''Hey Rick. Do you mind if I take her from you for a sec? Okay. Thank you. '' Before he knew what was happening, Kate was being pulled down the hallway with Lanie. ''What happened to those daily updates? I turn around and I see you holding hands with writer boy over there and I haven't heard anything about yesterday! Something happened. I can feel it. Now, spill Kate.''

Kate sighed, there was no chance of getting out of this one. ''Rick got in a fight yesterday when he had his football practice. Josh-''

''JOSH DAVIDSON? He got in a fight with _the_ Josh?!'' Lanie was semi-whispering but that didn't keep some people from looking up.

''Yes, _the_ Josh.'' Kate confirmed.

''I'm going to need a full report on this story. I know exactly what we need. A girl's night.''

''Sounds good. We are definitely going to need some time.''

''How about tonight?'' Kate thought for a second, as much as she'd loved to spent the entire evening with Rick, _again_, she needed her time with Lanie as well.

''Great! My house?''

''Done!'' Lanie agreed.

''Maybe the guys could hang out with each other. I'm not sure what they would do if they were alone all night.'' Kate suggested.

''I have some ideas to what they may do, but let's not get into that.''

Kate chuckled. ''That's probably for the best.'' Lanie laughed. ''So, let's say 5 o'clock my house? You can eat dinner with us. My parents have been asking a lot about you lately.''

''It's settled then. Girl's night at your house. I'll bring the ice cream.'' They both nodded and walked over to where Rick was standing near his locker, talking to some people (_make that girls_) that she didn't recognize. Luckily, Javier was standing next to him for Kate not to be jealous.

''Hey Javi!'' She said with a cheery voice, getting the attention from Rick and Javier. The group of girls gave Kate a dirty look, but walked away anyway. Once they were out of eye sight Kate turned to Rick. ''What was that all about?'' She wondered.

Rick shrugged. ''They heard I got in a fight with Josh, apparently that's very attractive for the opposite sex.'' He joked. Kate visibly cringed and Lanie took a step closer to Rick and gave him a very unpleasant glare. Javier simply seemed to have missed something and decided to stay out of it.

''We have a class in five, bye guys.'' Lanie stated pulling Kate with her.

Rick took a small leap to walk after Kate. ''Kate, you know I didn't mean it like that.''

''No, I'm _fine_.'' She snapped.

''I'll see you during the break?''

''Yeah.'' She said emotionless before walking away.

Javier walked up next to Rick, which stood still in the middle of the hallway looking at where Kate went through the door. ''You know… I like you bro, but if you hurt her… You're all mine.''

''Noted.'' Rick nodded, hoping that Esposito couldn't see the fear in his eyes. Yes, Rick was a tall, broad and strong guy, but he had no doubt that Esposito could easily take him. And well, that he couldn't blame him for having these kinds of feelings, he'd actually done the exact same with Josh yesterday.

''Why are you even at school right now?'' Javier asked. ''Doesn't your class start around 12 or something?''

''Yeah, but I ride with Kate every morning.'' He said, staring at his foot. He was so mad at himself that he just said that to Kate. She deserved better. Especially from him.

''I see.'' They turned around the corner and saw Kevin walking up to them. He could feel the tension between the two guys but didn't comment on it. ''Hey Kev'' They did their now familiar 'feed-the-birds'gesture and laughed.

''You guys up for a quick game? The baseball field is free at the moment… and I don't have anything to do.'' Javier and Rick looked at each other, nodded and then looked back to Kevin.

''You're on.''

XXX

''Where did you get this stuff?'' Rick wondered as he grabbed one of the baseball bats that Kevin had laid out on the grass complete with catcher's safety gear and some baseballs.

''I'm in charge of the materials, making sure that none of it goes missing. And we- '' He motioned between Javier and himself. ''- are on the team. So, we are allowed to borrow it whenever we want to. As long as you bring it back of course.''

''Makes sense.'' He made a practice swing with the bat. Suddenly he felt a painful sting roaming through his body. Rick slowly breathed out, trying to even out his breath and got the attention from Javier and Kevin. ''Looks l won't be hitting today.'' He joked, his arm clinging around his body in protection, dropping to his knees.

''Everything alright bro?'' Javier dropped his bat and walked to Rick, putting an arm around his waist in support. Kevin followed and did the same thing. They slowly sat down and made Rick lie down in the grass. ''How did that happen?''

''Fight. Josh. Said something 'bout Kate.'' Kevin handed him a bottle of water and Rick drank some of it. He then handed him some ibuprofen, which he had in his bag apparently. '_'Shit_, this hurts.'' He cursed, teeth clenched together. ''Dammit, I think I might have bruised one or two of my ribs.''

''What can we do?'' Kevin asked, a concerned look on his face.

''Nothing, I'm just going to lie here for a little while if you guys don't mind. Go, play a ball, don't worry about me.'' They seemed to consider him and then left him alone to 'man up'. Javier threw his backpack near Rick and mentioned for him to put it under his head. Rick nodded in appreciation and Javier shrugged. He then put his arm over his head in frustration and to block the sun, trying to figure out how he was going to fix himself up before the break.

XXX

Rick heard some unfamiliar voices and opened his eyes. ''Get off the field. Now.'' He heard Javier say. Rick slowly sat up, the pain not entirely away.

Josh chuckled. ''I can do whatever the hell I want, so get out of my way.'' With his alerts now in full mode, Rick slowly stood up and walked over to where the group was standing. It seemed like Josh had got together his friends for another beat up. As much as Rick would love to hit that _pretty_ face once again, he wasn't in a great condition, but luckily Josh didn't look so well either with a bandage covering a quarter of his face. Rick could see that Josh was having trouble standing on his right leg, the guy was pretty much limping forward. He chuckled and went to stand next to Javier.

''What do you want Josh?'' Rick said calmly, although his blood was boiling from anger.

''I just came here to tell you that if you ever humiliate me like that again, my fist coming at your face will be the last thing you'll ever see.'' Rick chuckled.

''Sure, whatever you say. It's just that you seemed to be trying really, _really_ hard yesterday, but hey! I'm still here. So how about you just leave me alone and go play with your buddies somewhere I'm not. Deal?'' Josh his hands were at Rick's collar, getting in his face, but Javier jumped between them and smacked Josh his hands away from Rick. It was a simple defensive technique, but it seemed to alert everybody. ''Listen. I'm not looking for a fight. But if you say something that about her ever again. I'll take you down.'' Rick smiled at Josh and then turned around to walk away.

The group just stood there for a second, wondering why he had in fact just happened and then walked away. Kevin and Javier stood their ground and then turned around to walk back to where their bats were, picking up on the game they were playing before Josh rudely interrupted them.

A guy, Rick recognized as Tom from football practice, put his hand on Josh his shoulder, but Josh shrugged him off. Josh stormed off and the others followed him quickly. Rick sat down to his previous spot, silently cursing as he turned to grab the bottle of water. When they were out of sight, Kevin and Javier went to sit down on the opposite of Rick.

''Well… that was most certainly interesting.'' Kevin threw in. They all laughed.

''Thanks for having my back there, guys.'' Rick said sincerely.

''No problem.'' Javier said and he fist bumped Rick and Kevin. ''So, what did he say about Kate?'' He wondered.

''I don't think she would appreciate it if I told anyone.''

''That I can understand, but I just need to know how high on the hate level I have to place this Josh guy.''

''Make the scale 1 to Josh. Then you should be covered.''

''That bad, huh?'' Kevin said.

''Yep.'' They heard the bell ring in the distance and started packing up. Kevin pulled up Rick and waited for him to regain his balance.

''Break time.''

''_Break time_.'' Rick repeated.

XXX

They walked back towards the bench where they all met up when the breaks started and found that Lanie and Kate were already there. Kate looked a lot more relaxed which Rick was thankful for. He should really watch what he says to her. He knew how easy it could be to lose friends. And that was a mistake he just couldn't afford.

Javier was walking very close to Rick, which triggered Lanie.

''Why do you look like you're afraid he's about to fall down?'' She questioned.

Everyone looked at Lanie. ''Well… that's because I am.'' Javier said. ''He might have some bruised ribs.'' _And thank you Javier!_ Rick thought.

''Bruised? Castle, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?'' Kate spat at him.

''Would it matter?''

''Of course, it would! First off all, I wouldn't have dragged you out to school, where you shouldn't be right now. And second I would have taken you to a hospital or something. Third-''

''What's the third?'' he questioned.

''Because I- we care about you. You know that, right?'' Kate got her hand through her hair in frustration. Lanie and the boys had decided that they should stay out of the conversation and walked over to their usual spot, near the entrance of the school.

''Listen. I'll ask my mother to patch me up, alright? No need to go to a hospital. She has way more experience with bruising than she should have. I'm okay Kate, _I've had way worse_.'' Rick stated and he got Kate wondering. ''But that's a story for another time.''

''Let's go to the others okay?''

''Okay.''

''We're not done with this discussion.'' She stated.

''Wasn't thinking about it.''

''Rick.'' She stopped him from walking any further with a soft push to the shoulder. ''I care about you. Please. Just do it, alright?''

''I will.'' She hesitated for a second but then wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He seemed surprised for a moment but then put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She pulled back suddenly. ''I'm not hurting you, am I?''

Rick chuckled. ''Nope, not at all.'' He gave her a squeeze and let her go. She continued to walk close to him, their pinkies linked with each other out of sight from anyone. Or so they thought.

Javier spoke up. ''Hey Rick, Lanie just mentioned something about a game marathon. You up for that?''

''Sounds awesome!'' Rick agreed. ''We could do it at my place?''

''Sure. Got anything to do tonight?'' Esposito questioned.

''I- uh-'' He searched for Kate's eyes. _Do we have plans tonight?_

''Lanie and I are having a girl's night at my house.'' Kate said. _Guess not._

''Okay.'' He had to hide his disappointment and put on a smile instead. ''So, how kick-ass are you guys in HALO?''

''Head shot masters.'' Javi and Kevin said at the same time and they fist bumped each other without looking.

''Booyah!'' Rick stated, lifting his hand to receive the fist bumps that were intended for him. He considered his options for a minute, putting on a thinking face. ''I'm feeling like pizza tonight.''

''Oh god, _yes_!'' Kevin stated happily getting the attention from the rest of the group, which were trying really hard not to laugh at his reaction. ''My parents have been feeding me vegetarian food for two weeks now, saying that it's good for my body. I need something very, _very_ unhealthy to eat.''

''How about we throw in some nachos?'' Javier mentioned.

''And maybe an extra cheese topping?'' Rick threw in.

Kevin looked shocked. ''Okay, now you're just trying to get me fat.'' They group laughed as they watched Kevin's face and soon enough, he joined them.

Now that Lanie and Kate were speaking and Javier was ease dropping on them, Rick turned to Kevin who was lying on his back with sunglasses on, subtly watching a girl who was sitting on a bench with some friends.

''Ryan.''

''Yes, Castle?''

''Why don't you have a girlfriend?''

''I'm too awesome to be anyone's boyfriend.'' Kevin stated seriously.

Rick laughed. ''You know, I could ask you the same.''

''_Oh_, but you know better than that my friend.''

Kevin chuckled. ''I do.''

''Now, which one are you looking at?'' Rick moved so that he had the same view as Kevin.

Kevin _not so subtly_ pointed over to where the girl sat and actually caught her attention.

Rick looked over to where Kevin pointed and saw that he recognized the girl. ''Oh, hey! That's Jenny O'Malley!''

''You know her?'' Kevin switched from looking at Rick to looking at Jenny, who now seemed to be scanning the situation.

''Yeah, she had to lead me around the school on the first day. Poor girl, I must have scared her off with all my inappropriate joking.''

''_You lucky bastard_.'' Kevin mumbled.

Rick laughed once again. ''I could talk to her about you? Do you need to be introduced or something?''

''You _could _actually do that?'' Kevin stuttered.

Rick grinned. ''Yeah, sure, why not? How does right now sound?''

''A little soon, but I think I can manage.'' Rick stood up; the pain had thankfully settled down a little. He mentioned for Kevin to grab his arm. Kevin on the other hand knew better than the hold onto Rick and stood up by himself.

''We're going to be right back ladies…'' Rick said and then saw Javi sitting next to them. ''… and gentlemen.'' He quickly said. The girls chuckled. Javier just looked confused, making the girls laugh even harder.

''Hey Jenny!'' Showing off his signature smile.

Jenny looked up to see where the sound was coming from. ''Hey Rick, how are you?'' She watched as Kevin shifted from his left to right feet. She thought he looked adorable when he was nervous.

''Doing very well thank you.'' He bowed, making the other girls around her giggle. _Great_, they had an audience. ''This is my friend Kevin Ryan.''

''Hi. Nice to meet you.'' Kevin stuck out his hand for her to shake.

''Hey, I'm Jenny.'' She shook his hand and gave him a smile. She looked him up and down. ''Aren't you in my history class?''

''Yes, yes I am!'' _She'd recognized him!_ Kevin had already gone to heaven and back. ''We are also together in English literature and Social studies.'' Jenny chuckled. The bell rang and everyone started backing their bags. Thankfully, the group had another free period.

''Listen, I have a class right now but here's my number.'' She said handing him a torn piece of paper with her number on it. ''So, call me, maybe?''

''I will, _believe me_.'' Jenny blushed and then grabbed her bag. She gave him a last smile and he returned it.

''It was nice to meet you Kevin Ryan.''

''It was a pleasure to meet you miss O'Malley.'' The girls all gathered and walked away with Jenny in the middle, trying to figure out what had just happened. Kevin turned to Rick. ''I _can't_ believe you just made me do that.''

''Great job dude!''

''I think I'm going to faint.''

''Oh, no you don't!'' Rick smacked Kevin soft against his shoulder. They laughed and made their way back to the group.

''What just happened?'' Javier asked.

''Rick introduced me to Jenny, and she gave me her number.'' Kevin was trying very hard to keep the growing smile off his face, but he was failing miserably.

''What?! I'm supposed to be your wingman!'' Javier said, feeling offended.

''Sorry bro, next time I'm all yours.'' Kevin repeated the sentence in his head and everybody laughed. ''That didn't come out the way I intended too.''

''But you got her number, right?''

''Oh, _yeah_.'' A smug smile on his face.

Javier sighed. ''Then… I think I can manage to live with it. Nice work bro.''

Lanie shifted and kissed him full on the mouth, taking Javier in surprise.

''Wow, hey. We don't want to see that.'' Rick said dramatically covering his eyes. Kate chuckled and went to sit next to Rick. Lanie and Javier were already lost in their own little world and Kevin was still smiling like a fool, most likely also in his own world.

''Are we okay?'' Rick tried.

''We will be.''

''Good.'' Kate sat a little closer to Rick and let her head fall on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This one is for the guest anon who needed another chapter. I'm going to finish the next chapter today, and that concludes all that has been written so far.

* * *

Kate grabbed two spoons and quickly ran back upstairs to her room again, where Lanie sat waiting on Kate's bed with her feet tucked beneath her. Kate closed the door and let herself fall down on her couch. Lanie laughed at her and motioned for her to give her a spoon. Kate threw it at Lanie and she caught it with ease.

''Okay. We've got comfort food…''

''Check.''

''A best friend…''

''Check.''

''Now we just need a juicy story.''

''Double check!''

Kate cleared her throat. ''Okay. So.'' She thought for a moment, considering what she would _actually_ tell Lanie. The long version was probably for the best, Lanie always found out the other half anyway. ''After creative writing, I went to see Rick, which I told you right?'' Lanie nodded enthusiastically. ''So, I made my way over to the football field and went to sit on the bleachers, since the guys weren't done with their practice yet. I didn't make it to my destination, the back row, because I heard coach Montgomery blow his whistle. And I turned around and saw two guys fighting.'' Kate stopped for a moment.

''And then what?'' Lanie said, anticipation getting the best of her.

''Relax, Lanie. Eat your ice cream.'' Lanie quickly shoved a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth and waited for Kate to continue. ''Well. The next thing I saw, where the numbers on the guys backs which were 11 and 3. Now, as you might have figured out, Josh was number 3 and Rick was 11. They were _really_ beating each other up, Lanie. I didn't know that it was Rick until he pulled of his helmet.'' She sighed.

''What the hell did Josh do for Rick to get in a fight with him? Rick doesn't seem like that kind of guy.''

''Josh told Rick, this is actual quoting, 'that there was no way in hell he was going to get laid with Kate, because she wouldn't do anything with him.''' Kate buried her face in her hands, her elbows supporting on her legs.

Lanie stood up and sat next to Kate on the couch. She handed her the ice cream and sat silently next to her. ''I'm going to kill that nasty little-''

Kate chuckled. ''Won't be necessary. Rick said he would do it again if he had too.'' Lanie smiled. ''But that was just what Rick told me, but I'm not sure he told me everything. And I'm not sure if I want to know everything.''

''I think you're right.'' Lanie agreed. ''What happened after that?''

''Well, once I figured out that it was in fact Josh and Rick fighting, I was already half way down the bleachers again. Rick stopped at some point and just walked away. After he'd been kicked in the gut of course…'' The pain he must have gone through _for her_. ''… and he got some nasty kicks against his chin. Possibly bruised some ribs…''

''Some boy you got there.'' Lanie shook her head, disbelieving that this had all just happened yesterday. ''Well, you can't deny that he cares for you.''

''I know.'' Kate said smiling sadly. ''After that, he just walked of the football field and I followed him onto the parking lot. He told me what had happened and when he was be able to breathe again normally…''

''_No wonder he was in so much pain today_.'' Lanie mumbled.

''… he went back to the coach. He got detention for a week. That's all.''

''The boy protected you, kicked your ex-boyfriend, got himself almost knocked out… please tell me that you _at least_ held his hand after that.''

''We uh-''

''YOU DID.''

''Yes, _Lanie_. I took his hand when we walked down the parking lot.''

Lanie shook her head. ''Nuh uh. Details girl. Gimme them''

''Fine. After he told me what happened, and he comforted me… I kissed him.'' Lanie squealed, but got shut up when Kate threw a pillow at her.

With a deadly serious look Lanie said ''Continue.''

''He just held me when I was crying, Lanie. It was the sweetest thing ever. He didn't force me or anything, he was just worried about me. Then after some consideration. I just kissed him. I was actually afraid that he was going to turn me down, since he didn't response after the first kiss. He was actually the one who initiated the second kiss.''

''Second? THERE WAS A _SECOND_ KISS?''

''LANIE. My parents are down stairs, calm down a little.''

''Sorry! This is just all _so_ exciting.''

''Whatever. Anyway, he asked me to have dinner with him at home and I accepted.''

''And you ended up snuggling on the couch and falling asleep in his arms, didn't you?''

''How'd you- ''

Lanie shrugged. ''I've seen enough movies.''

''We also had a small water fight, but he spared me. I threw a glass of water over him though.'' Lanie chuckled. ''We woke up after snuggling on his couch close to twelve o'clock and he took me home.

''He took you home, huh?'' Lanie asked, wiggling her brows.

''He _brought_ me home, unfortunate choice of words, seriously Lanie get your head out of the gutter.'' Lanie laughed. ''That's enough about my social life, how are things going with Javi?''

XXX

''GO GO GO!'' Rick took a quick sip from his coke and went back to his game. He looked at Kevin. ''You take the stairs, I'll give you cover.''

''Roger that.'' Kevin said.

Rick then looked at Javier. ''You take care of the ground, Espo? There are some wraiths on the way.''

''My pleasure.'' And reloaded his newly found gun to show them he was ready.

''Okay. Ryan, we need to get on the roof as soon as possible, reinforcements are coming.'' Kevin nodded and quickly walked towards the stairs, with Rick following closely behind him.

''It's too late! They've spotted us!''

''_Dammit_!'' Rick stayed silent for a second, thinking. ''We need a vehicle. Ryan get the warthog.''

''I'm on it!'' Kevin quickly ran across the second floor, while being heavily shot at, and took a leap to the stairs on the other side. He ran down and walked to where the warthog was placed. '_'Shit_.'' He mumbled.

''What happened?''

''We blew it up…'' Kevin said with a lopsided smile on his face.

Rick chuckled. ''Oh. Right.'' Rick thought for a second and then looked at Kevin with a smug smile on his face. ''Are you thinking what I'm thinking?''

''Hell yeah.''

''Choppers.'' They said simultaneously. Kevin and Rick both managed to get one of the wanted vehicles and went on a killing spree.

''_5 enemies remaining''_ The narrator from the game said. Rick recognized the voice from the narrator, but he couldn't quite place the person. Something to figure out some other time.

Kevin spoke up. ''Nice work guys.''

''Do you want the honor?'' Rick questioned.

''I'd love to.'' He walked up to one of the left-over enemies and threw a grenade. ''_You know I'd catch a grenade for ya-'_' Javier sang. Rick and Kevin were both crying with laughter as Javier kept singing the song. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

''Must be the pizza! I'll be right back.'' Rick jumped up and grabbed his wallet from the saloon table. He opened the door and paid the pizza delivery guy. He put the pizza on table in front of the guys and paused the game. ''Alright, bon appetite.''

''Thanks dude!'' Both Kevin and Javier grabbed a slice and began eating. ''How much do we owe you?'' Javier said between bites.

''Don't worry, it's on me this time boys.''

''Alright! Free food.'' Kevin said happily, making the others chuckle.

''Don't think that you can buy our approval when you are going to date Kate. If you want that kind of respect you've got to earn it on your own. Although you made some serious points when beating up Josh.'' Kevin nodded.

''And let's not forget that he bought us pizza.'' Kevin tried.

Javier sighed. ''Dude, I just told him that we weren't going to let that earn him points by feeding us.''

Rick chuckled. ''Sorry.'' Kevin quickly took another bite from his slice, silencing him.

''Just wondering guys…'' Rick began, and the guys stopped eating for a second. ''Why do you keep assuming that I'm going to date Kate?''

They both had a smug smile on their faces. ''Bro, that's not an _if_-question but a _when_-question.''

''What he says.'' Kevin agreed.

''I guess…'' _Was he really that obvious? It couldn't be right?_

''So…. What's happening between you two at the moment? Anything we should know about?'' Javier tried (_not so_) subtly.

''I uh-'' Rick looked between the two goofballs, who now had a very serious look on their faces. _This was just a long time coming._

''Yeah , you can tell us Rick, we won't hurt you.'' Kevin said. ''Wait. I can't confirm that. Never mind.''

Rick swallowed, nerves taking over his body. ''Guys. I don't kiss and tell.''

''So, you admit that you've kissed her?'' Javier said, with his eyes almost falling out of his head. Rick had to admit that he felt very intimidated with the way these guys were coming onto him.

''Well, technically she kissed me…'' He mentally slapped himself. The guys didn't need to know that! Kate was going to kill him. ''Lanie set you two up to this, didn't she?''

''Oh _yes_, and she will be pleased with the results.'' Rick sighed. He was a dead man.

''Want another slice?'' Javier said getting back to his 'normal' routine.

Kevin nodded. ''Yes please.''

Rick took the opportunity to take a break and quickly stood up making his way towards his bathroom. ''I'll be right back.'' He yelled before walking out of view for the boys. He could see them bumping their fists together and he shook his head.

He grabbed his cell phone from its charger and composed a new text message.

_Rick_: I just got interrogated by Javi en Kev…. Those guys can be _very_ intimidating when they want to. Scared the shit out of me. x

He threw his phone back and made his way towards the bathroom. When he come back he saw the display from his phone lighting up. _New message_.

_Kate_: Oh, trust me. You've seen nothing until Lanie 'asks' you to tell you something. You'll even admit to a murder you haven't committed. x

Rick laughed and walked back towards the living room, where the boys were patiently waiting for him to come back.

''What's got you all smiling?''

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Rick tried to play it off with an innocent face. He then continued to walk towards the fridge. ''Beer anyone?''

''Sounds good!'' Kevin said at the same time Javier said: ''One for me!''

''Two beers coming up!'' He grabbed three beers and walked back to the couch. They all took a gulp and then grabbed their xbox controllers.

''You boys ready for round 3?'' Rick questioned.

''Let's do this.'' Javier said with a serious look on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Allright guys, two chapter in one day. This is all I have written for this story so far. You are now able to send in your request for the story line, seriously, I will consider (read: probably use) them. I'm hoping to write another 5-10 chapters to wrap this up. :)

* * *

''And for this week's assignment you are going to write a letter to a fellow classmate, telling them what's on your mind or what reminds you of them. Now, since most of you were _whining_ the last time, because I had already made groups…'' Some people snickered, remembering the childish fights that had occurred that day. ''You get to choose your own partner for this assignment.'' Several people cheered, and Simmons shook his head, not being able to maintain his smile. They were still kids after all.

The moment he said it, he'd already regret his decision. Some people were going to end up with no one and be forced to work with someone they didn't know. He told himself that it would be good for their social skills and dropped the thought.

Kate was pretty sure Rick's neck had to hurt after the quick turn he'd made to look at her. She could see in his eyes that he was very excited for the assignment and the smug smile on his face also did wonders. She took a look back at Lanie who just gave her a wink and a nod before looking back at Rick.

''So?'' He said expectantly.

''So _what_?''

''You're going to make me ask for it?'' Rick said with disbelieve.

''I have no idea what you are talking about.'' An innocent smile on her face. ''Debrief me.''

''Katherine Beckett, will you do me the honor of making this assignment with me?''

''Meh.'' Rick's eyes shot open a hurt look displayed on his face. She turned around to look at Lanie again, who was now talking with another classmate. ''Looks like Lanie already found someone, so yes, I think that we could _possibly_ do this together.''

He sat a little closer to her. ''What would it take for you to definitely say yes?'' Her eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth for a second, getting his heart racing.

Kate thought for a second. ''Hmm. I don't know. I guess I've always wanted a pony…''

He shrugged. ''Consider it done.'' She laughed.

''Yeah Rick, I would love to do this assignment with you. You looked really worried for a second there though.''

''Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what it feels like to be rejected by you?''

''I have somewhat an idea of what that might feel like.''

''No, you don't.'' He said after a heartbeat.

''Really? How do _you_ know?''

''Because, I can't live without you. Let stand being rejected by you.''

''Rick. You've really picked up some drama from your mother, haven't you?''

''The woman made me go on stage when I was younger... It was either that or I was backstage with cast who were babysitting me at the time. Either way, yeah, I've might picked up some character traits.'' He said shrugging. Kate gave him a loving smile and dropped the subject, both of them listening once again to Simmons, with their pinkies linked together under the table.

Simmons wrapped up his speech and told everyone that they could leave. The students didn't need to be told twice and grabbed their stuff. Rick waited patiently for Kate to pack her stuff. Simmons watched the two as he waited for the students to leave the classroom so he could lock the door. He could see the smile both of them had on their faces.

He had known Kate for a couple of years since she usually asked him for advice when other teachers failed to explain things the easy way to her. But he'd never seen look like that before, she looked so happy. _They would make such an adorable couple_, he thought. Rick had his hand on her waist when he gave him a polite nod as he saw Simmons watching him and Simmons returned the gesture. Simmons shook his head once again. _That boy was in way too deep._

They made their way out of the classroom on their way to find the rest of the group outside.

''Really Rick, you wouldn't have bought me a pony… right?'' She wondered.

''I'd get you a unicorn if you would ask for it.'' He said honestly. Kate burst out laughing.

''Okay, that's enough Casanova.'' She patted him on his shoulder.

''Castlenova would be more awesome, don't you think?'' Kate rolled her eyes at him. ''Or not. Castle is fine too.''

''What? I don't even get to pick out your new nickname?''

''Well, I think you lost that privilege when you called me _Ricky boy_. It took two weeks before Esposito and Ryan stopped calling me that.''

''That was kind of cruel wasn't it?'' Kate said laughing.

''Yes, yes it was.''

She thought for a second before turning back to him. ''How about writer boy?''

''Writer man. That's _writer man_ for you.''

''Uh-huh. Of course, _Ricky_. But you have to prove it first.'' _Kate. Don't go there. _That was pretty much the same thought they had running through their head.

''I was going to say something, but I just heard it in my head and it did not sound pretty… so I'm just going to let that one slide for now.'' They both laughed and joined the group who were already sitting under the beech.

''Have you guys heard?'' Javier asked.

''Heard what?'' Rick asked, settling down next to Javier.

''They are organizing a 'tropical' party slash disco in the gym next week.''

''Nice! Do you want to go Kate?'' Rick asked.

Kate hesitated. ''I'm not sure…''

''Kate has never been a big fan of parties.'' Lanie explained.

''Why not?'' Rick wondered, and Kate gave him a glare, shutting him up. ''Are you guys going?''

''I guess I'm going if Lanie wants to go.'' Javier said looking at Lanie, who nodded in confirmation.

''Yeah, and I might ask Jenny with me. That should be fun.'' Kevin announced.

''You guys have really hit it off, didn't you?'' Rick questioned.

''Yes, we have! We've been texting ever since, though I haven't asked her out on a date yet. This disco slash party thingy would be perfect, even though I hate dancing.'' They all agreed and gave Kevin the encouragement he needed.

''We're happy for you Ryan! Now we just need to interrogate her to find out what her intentions are towards you.'' Kate stated.

''You wouldn't.'' Kevin stammered.

Kate huffed. ''Yeah. We would.'' Rick and Lanie nodded in agreement.

Kevin sighed. ''Yeah, you probably would.'' Kate high fived Lanie.

''Okay, now when is this going to take place?''

''We'll see about that, alright. Maybe after they have had a date.'' Lanie suggested.

Kate agreed. ''Great idea. See, this is why you are my best friend.''

''Hey! What about me!'' Rick said, interrupting the conversation.

''You get your fair share of time writer _boy_. And you don't want to get into a fight with Lanie Parrish, trust me.''

''So I've heard.'' He said eyeing Lanie up and done. Lanie had a glare on her face, making Rick uncomfortable. ''Okay. I get the point.'' Kate chuckled. The guy was so easily intimidated. ''And it's writer _man_, fyi.''

''Not going there right now, writer _man_.''

''Ha.'' He simply said. ''Anyway, I have to go guys. I have a meeting this afternoon.''

''For what?'' Kevin asked.

''I can't tell yet… but I'll let you guys know sometime.'' Kate knew that he was meeting another publisher this afternoon and she was very excited for him. He'd been writing in his spare time and had finally finished writing his first 'mystery' novel. However, he had been to several publishers now and he'd been rejected by every single one of them, saying that the book simply missed something. She felt sorry for him, but there was nothing she could do about it next to being supportive. Rick on the other hand was more motivated than ever to get his book published. ''I'll pick you up after I'm done Kate. Bye guys!'' He didn't dare to kiss or hug her right there with her friends close and decided to just walk away. The group all said their goodbyes and Rick walked towards the parking lot. He couldn't see the disappointed look on Kate's face as he was out of sight.

''What are you waiting for?'' Lanie questioned.

''What do you mean?''

''Girl. Imma smack you.'' Kate blushed. ''Go, give him a hug or something. The boy is afraid that I will rip his head off if he kisses you in front of me. Now, I don't know what kind of 'meeting' he's having, but he's been distracted the entire day. Go! It might help with his nerves or something.'' Kate gave her a quick glance and then jumped on her feet, making for the parking lot.

She could see him putting his bag away and grabbing his helmet. She fastened her walking, getting some weird looks from other students. Just before Rick put on his helmet, she patted him on the shoulder, making him turn around in confusion. She threw arms around his neck and gave him a lingering kiss. Rick realized that it was Kate and he closed his eyes as he tugged her closer.

''Just wanted to say 'Good luck' before you left.'' He kissed her again, taking her lower lip into his mouth. She let out a soft moan and repeated the move again.

He pulled back quickly, before things escalated in the parking lot of their school ''You can say that _any time_ to me if you bring it like that, miss Beckett.'' She stole another kiss. ''As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you.'' Kate blushed. ''I really have to go, although it seems like a lost cause.''

''Come on, you're going to do just fine.''

''I hope so…''

''Rick. I've read some of it, it's good.'' She exclaimed.

''You read it?!'' he exclaimed.

''Yeah, I pick pocketed you after creative writing.'' She said shrugging.

''You had your hand in my pocket and I didn't feel a thing? Do it again!'' He exclaimed, and Kate laughed. ''But what if it's just like the other times? They'll tell me to change it and I'm right back where I started.''

''Just do it.''

He sighed. ''If you say so.''

''One day you're going to be a best-selling author Richard Castle. I believe in you.'' He gave her one last tight hug before he let her go and put his helmet on. She watched him step on his motor cycle and drive away with a smile on her face.

XXX

A cheery Johanna Beckett opened the door. ''Good morning Rick!''

Rick gave her a crooked smile. ''Good morning Johanna.'' Johanna motioned for him to enter and he walked after her.

''Kate! Rick is here!'' She yelled, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

''Okay! I'll be right down!'' He heard her yell back.

''Johanna, I've been meaning to ask you something.'' Johanna gave at him a questioning look and motioned for him to walk after her to the living room, where she sat down on one of the armchairs. He considered his options and sat down on the couch. ''I uh- let's say that Kate doesn't want to go to this party we have in our school next week. So, I figured that if she doesn't go, I won't go either. That only makes sense, right?'' Johanna gave him a loving smile and nodded. ''I was wondering if I could come over Friday evening and well… watch a movie or something. Just so that she won't feel guilty for not coming. I just wanted to run it by you first.''

''Of course, you can Rick. You are welcome here any time, as long as you know that.''

''Thank you so much Johanna. I appreciate it. Also, could you please not tell Kate? I kind of want it to be a surprise.''

Kate decided to walk into the room at that moment. ''Hey, what are you guys doing?'' Johanna gave Rick a nod and then turned to Kate.

''Talking. I was just asking Rick if he and his mother wanted to have dinner with us sometime next week.'' Rick blushed, Johanna got him.

''And I _agreed_. My mom has been trying to set something like that up for weeks now… if you don't mind of course.'' He said, addressing to Kate.

''No, of course not!'' Kate assured.

Rick looked relieved. ''Great. I'll ask her tonight and I'll let Kate know something.''

''Sounds good. Now, you guys have fun. I've got work to do.'' Johanna gave her daughter a hug and then proceeded to walk to her office. She yelled a goodbye, giving Kate and Rick their signal to go. Kate quickly grabbed Rick's hand and let him out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Once outside, she looked up at Rick with a big smile on her face and threw her arms around him. He was startled by the gesture but quickly adapted and put his hands on her waist, pulling her in a hug. He had been hesitant the entire week, not sure if he was allowed to touch her. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend and he had no idea what they were. He didn't want to screw this up and so he decided to let her take the lead. He gently let his chin rest on her head.

''How did the interview go?'' He shrugged.

''I have absolutely no idea.''

''What's bothering you?'' He managed to make out from the muffled sound because her head was tucked in the crook of his neck.

''Nothing.'' He claimed.

''Liar.'' She pulled back and made eye contact with him. He reached out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. ''So, what are we going to do today?''

He pulled back. ''I was thinking that we could go to the swings and work on our creative writing assignment?''

''Really Rick? We have the day off and you start about school?''

''Or we could just go get some ice cream and eat them at the swings.'' He said as he started walking towards his motor cycle.

''That's more like it.''

''Can I get three scoops?'' he said with an adorable pout all over his face.

''Rick, what are you five?''

''No! I'm nineteen for your information.''

''Then _act_ like it.''

''You are never too old to like ice cream Kate.'' A serious look written all over his face. ''How old are you by the way?''

''I'm eighteen, almost nineteen, just two more weeks.'' _Damn. Should have checked that on facebook._

''Are you going to celebrate it?'' He questioned.

''Might invite some family over, what's left of it anyway, or maybe just a night with the boys and Lanie. I'm not sure, I don't really feel like celebrating it this year.''

''Why not?''

''I don't know.''

''I think you should.''

''I should _what_?''

''Celebrate it. I promise it will be the best birthday _ever_.''

''Did you just invite yourself over for my birthday?'' The smug smile on his face said everything. She heard a faint version of 'Be Our Guest' coming from, what seemed like, Rick's pocket. Rick blushed and quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

''Hello mother…'' He said groaning. Kate burst out laughing, of course he had a musical number selected as his mothers ringtone. ''Yeah … but I'm with Kate … mother! You can't just expect me to … yeah but no! ... What do you mean?! … yes of course I love her… FINE…. I'll do it… Yes, mother… you owe me big time… yeah …. Love you too … I'll be there in fifteen.'' Rick seemed a little frustrated as he hung up.

''What does your mother want you to do?''

''Apparently, my mother was supposed to watch her goddaughter today, but she has just been called on a 'emergency' for some extra scenes at the Temptation Lane set. She says that she can't get out of it. I'm going to have to go take care of her. I'm sorry for ruining our day.'' He got his hand through his hair in frustration. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

''Come on Rick, you didn't ruin it. I could come with you to help or something?''

''Yes! I mean- Only if you want to- If you don't- that's okay too, I won't blame you or something.'' he rambled on.

''Castle.'' She said, interrupting him.

''Yes?''

''I wouldn't have asked if you wanted me to come with you if I didn't really mean it.''

''Right! Of course.'' He chuckled nervously. ''Well, you are going to love Alexis. She's the most adorable five-year-old you'll ever meet.''

''You are setting a very high bar here.''

''But I'm still right.''

''If you say so Castle. I guess I'll just have to see for myself. Let's get going.''

XXX

He let Kate inside and closed the door behind him. ''Mother?''

''Ricky!'' The little red head ran against his legs and hugged them.

''Hey pumpkin! How are you?'' He said, lifting her up for a proper hug. He gave her a kiss to her forehead and supported her on his hip.

''I'm good Rick! And you?''

''Never been better!'' He said honestly. Alexis then noticed the girl standing behind Rick and quickly hid herself, putting her face in the crook of his neck.

''Hey, what's the matter?'' Rick asked, running a hand through Alexis hair.

Kate stepped forward. ''Hey Alexis, I'm Kate. I'm a friend of Rick.''

''_Kate's great Alexis, you're missing out on something here_.'' He whispered just loud enough for Kate to hear. Kate blushed and looked away from Rick who now had a smug smile on his face. Alexis seemed to reconsider her actions and put her head above Rick's shoulder, sneaking a peak at Kate.

''Hello Kate'' Alexis said shyly.

''Hey Alexis, it's nice to meet you. Rick told me great things about you.''

Rick put Alexis down on the ground. ''He has?'' Rick nodded. ''You have lovely hair Kate.'' Alexis stated, walking up to Kate.

''Me? No silly, you have beautiful hair!''

''Thank you.''

''Just stating the facts honey, nothing to thank me for.'' Kate said, waving the girl off. Rick watched the interaction between the two girls with a warm feeling in his chest.

''Richard!'' Martha said, clutching her bag in her left hand. Kate noticed that Rick's mood changed immediately and decided that mother and son might need some privacy.

''Kate, could you watch Alexis for a moment?''

''Yeah, sure. You go talk to your mom.'' She said waving him off.

''Thanks.'' He gave her a small smile and walked over to Martha in the kitchen.

Kate looked at Alexis. ''How about we put in a DVD... Does that sound good to you?''

Alexis thought for a second. ''Only if it's Robin Hood.'' She stated

''You got it!'' Kate stuck out her hand and Alexis accepted, together they walked towards the couch where they sat down. Kate then stood up again realizing that she would have to put in the DVD.

''Mother, you can't just expect that I can always cover for you. You know that I love Alexis and I love watching her, but I was with Kate, living _my_ life. You need to think-''

''I know that Richard and I'm sorry.'' She said sincerely. ''But I really need to do this, that is if you want food on the table.'' He chuckled, slightly relaxing again. ''I'll owe you okay?''

This conversation was easier than expected. ''Now. I'm already running late, so if you don't mind…''

''What time is Jamie picking her up?''

''About that…'' Martha said hesitant.

''Let me guess. She needs to stay the night?''

''Yes, probably. Jamie has been having some trouble at work recently, which is why she needed to be watched tonight.'' Martha said, looking over Rick's shoulder to watch Alexis curled up next to Kate on the couch.

Rick sighed. ''Sure, no problem. I'll set up the guest bedroom. Anything else I need to know?''

''I'm not going to be home tonight.''

''Great! So I'll see you tomorrow?'' He said sarcastically.

''Watch your mouth Richard, I'm still your mother. Now give me a hug.'' He hesitated. ''I'm not leaving until you give me one…''

''Fine.'' Martha pulled him in a tight hug and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

She put her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. ''Behave.'' She then patted his cheek and walked towards the door, yelling her goodbye to Kate and Alexis.

''Bye mother!'' And with that the door slammed shut.

Alexis was fully concentrated on the movie, so Kate dared to look over the back of the couch to see Rick still standing in the kitchen. Kate slowly stood up making sure that Alexis would be fine on her own for a few minutes and then made her way towards Rick.

''Hey. What are you thinking about?'' He was startled, not hearing her coming in the first place.

''Alexis is spending the night.''

''And the problem is?'' Kate asked.

''Kate. I barely take care of myself. Now I'm _responsible_ of a five-year-old. What if something happens to her? What if she gets sick? Or if she has a nightmare? She could fall down the stairs! I don't know if she's allergic or anything-''

''Rick. Look at me.'' He immediately looked up, making eye contact with her. ''You are going to be just fine. She most likely won't get sick tonight, if so, we call her mom or take her to a doctor. If she has a nightmare, we tell her that monsters don't exist and read her a story. If she needs to go to the second floor, someone will walk with her. And I'm pretty sure that Alexis knows what she's allergic for.''

Rick chuckled, getting a confused look from Kate. He shrugged his shoulders. ''You said _we_.''

''Yeah, well I'm here right now, am I?''

''Yes, you are, but Kate...'' He pointed towards Alexis. ''She's staying the night.'' _Oh, right_. That kind of slipped her mind.

''Kate! Come on, you're missing the best part!'' Alexis said turning around to look at the two.

''I'll be right there Alexis. Do you want anything to drink?''

''No thank you, I still have some apple juice in my cup.'' She then turned around again and went back to watch the movie.

''Looks like she's got a new favorite. Falling for the new girl in town, that's so cliché.'' Kate laughed.

''Afraid off a little competition, Rick?''

He huffed and then turned serious all of the sudden. He slowly walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug, she seemed to understand his sudden need of assurance and crowded him even closer, drawing her up into him.

''Am I afraid that some random guy will fall in love with you and try to take me away from you? Yeah, I'm afraid of that.''

''Don't be silly'' she said, repeating the words she'd said to Alexis earlier.

''I'm not being silly, I just care too much about you.''

''That, you do.'' She gave him a lingering kiss and then slowly pulled back. Rick his eyes were still closed, and Kate felt him pulling her even closer if that was possible. His movements sped up and he gave her an almost desperate kiss, deepening it quickly. She simply let him.

She put her hands on his cheeks and slowed him down, giving him one last lingering kiss.

''Alexis is right over there.'' She said moving his head towards the little girl lounging on the couch watching Robin Hood taking care of the bad guys.

He gave her a lop-sided smile. ''Sorry, got caught up a little.''

''Uh-huh, of course you did.'' She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch, flopping down next to Alexis.

''So, Alexis, what are the plans for today?'' Rick asked.

''I don't know.''

''Well, we've got the entire day ahead of us. We can do anything you want, pumpkin.''

''Anything?'' she questioned.

''Yep, anything.'' He confirmed, stroking the red head's hair.

''So… we could watch Disney movies all day?'' Rick and Kate laughed.

''Of course, we can, if that's what you want. ''

''Yeah! Mom never lets me do that.''

''Are you sure that's what you want? I mean we could go to the zoo or something.''

''Tempting. But no.'' Kate laughed at the wise choice of words the five-year-old used. ''I like it here, with you and Kate''

''I guess it's settled then! Disney day at the Castle's. Pun intended.'' Kate laughed loudly, and Alexis just gave him a questioning look. She figured out that she had missed something and just went back to watching the movie.

''Hey Rick, what's for dinner actually? I mean you're not that stocked on food anymore.''

''Now that you say so… Alexis, what do you want for dinner? Lasagna? Pizza? French Fries? Pan cakes, maybe?''

''Pancakes!'' Kate exclaimed, getting a surprised look from Rick. ''What? I haven't had those in years!''

''Definitely pancakes.'' Alexis agreed.

''Alright! I'm just going to check and see if we still have all the ingredients, or I might have to do a little shopping later.'' Rick stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Once he came to the conclusion that he didn't have all the ingredients, how few that may be, he figured that he had to make a quick run to the store.

''Kate, do you mind watching Alexis for a little while? I need to walk to the store on the corner.''

''Yeah, sure, no problem. We are going to be just fine, huh Alexis?''

''Yep!'' She said excitedly shaking her head in agreement.

''I'll be right back ladies.''

''Bye!'' They said at the same time. He grabbed his keys and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

''Kate''

''Yes, Alexis.''

''Can I ask you something?''

''Of course, you can.''

''Do you like Rick?''

''I- uh- yes, I do.'' Kate stuttered.

''Are you his _girlfriend_?''

''I'm… not actually. I'm his best friend.''

''Why not?'' Alexis said with a curious look on her face.

''I… I don't know. '' Kate stammered.

''Really?''

''Seriously kid, how did you get so smart for your age?'' Kate wondered.

''It's in the genes.''

Kate laughed. ''You've got some good genes.''

''Well, _duh_, I'm family of Rick.''

''He taught you to say that, didn't he?''

''That obvious?''

''Now you're just using big words to impress me even more.'' Alexis laughed.

''Kind off.''

''Smart girl.'' Kate said, brushing her hand through Alexis her hair.

xxx

''I'm back!'' he yelled, but he was shushed right away by Kate, who pointed at the sleeping form of Alexis on her lap. ''I'm back'' he said again, this time semi-whispering. He walked over to the kitchen and put the groceries away.

''She fell asleep on me, didn't have the heart to move her.''

''I could put her in my bed, you know? Sleeping on the couch can't be very comfortable for her or you, for that matter.''

''You're right.'' He walked to the front of the couch and scooped Alexis up with ease. Kate followed him as he walked through his 'office' and into his bedroom. He pulled down the sheets and put Alexis between them, still with her usual clothes on. That shouldn't really matter for now. He tucked her in and watched as the little girl immediately curled up into a ball and clung to the sheets. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and then slowly stepped back. Kate watched the exchange from the door frame. She knew that she shouldn't even think about some stuff right now, but sometime later, he would be a great dad.

She blushed at the thought and considered walking away quickly, but she turned around to quick and collided with the door frame. _Just great._

She saw Rick turning around, confusion written all over his face. Once he saw that she was rubbing her head in frustration or pain, he wasn't sure which one yet, he chuckled. Kate's eyes widened as she realized what he'd just witnessed. He laughed, and Kate quickly shushed him, pointing towards the sleeping girl less than a couple of feet away from him. She could see that he was having trouble keeping in his laughter, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him into his office, softly closing the door behind her.


End file.
